Rin
by Clarinet-Girl13
Summary: Once upon a time, on the north shore of Long Island, not far from New York, there was a very, very large mansion, almost a castle where there lived a family by the name of Larrabee.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**A/N Rin is narrating the italicized parts.**

**Ch. 1**

_Once upon a time, on the north shore of Long Island, not far from New York, there was a very, very large mansion, almost a castle where there lived a family by the name of Larrabee. There were servants inside the mansion and servants outside the mansion. Boatman to tend the boats and six crews of gardeners. Two for the solarium and the rest for the grounds, and a tree surgeon on retainer. There were specialists for the indoor tennis courts and the outdoor tennis courts, the outdoor swimming pool and the indoor swimming pool, and over the garage there lived a chauffeur by the name of Fairchild, imported from England years ago, together with a Rolls-Royce and a daughter named Rin. _

Rin and her father were out washing the Rolls-Royce after a long day of driving it. Not far off the Larrabee's were having a party.

Rin wasn't ever invited, but she had a special spot to watch and that was in a tree. It was on the edge, overlooking the fence so she could see everyone who had come.

Rin was in one word; plain. Her hair was long, but frizzy. For the life of her she couldn't keep it contained. She had on big glasses to match her big brown eyes. Her eyesight wasn't the greatest. Her clothes that she had on were a grey hoodie with jean overall dress. Plain.

She left her father to finish the car to go to that same tree.

_ Among other things the Larrabee's were noted for the parties they gave. Few people anymore gave parties the way they did. It never rained on the night of a Larrabee party, the Larrabee's wouldn't have stood for it. _

The party was big. Almost every dignitary that could come, came. From senators to business partners. There was a band playing and people dancing.

There was a bar for drinks. Basically anything that you can imagine at a well defined party, it was there.

_ There was InuTaisho and Izayoi Larrabee who started the Larrabee Co. InuTaisho and Izayoi are on the the cover of Fortune._

InuTaisho and Izayoi were meandering through the party, greeting guests as they went, striking up conversation.

InuTaisho was lavish in a tuxedo, his long silver hair up in it's usual high ponytail. Izayoi looked absolutely amazing in a beige cocktail dress that went down to her knees. Her hair in an elaborate updo.

"Dear, where on earth is Sesshomaru? He is missing a really good party," Izayoi questioned while looking for her adoptive older son.

"He is over in the corner, on the phone. Conducting business as usual. Makes me kind of wonder if that boy ever takes a break," InuTaisho answered pointing to his elder son's location.

_ There was Sesshomaru, the older son, who graduated from Yale at nineteen and took his parents and the company for a ride on the fiber-optic highway and turned a hundred million dollar family business into some serious money. Sesshomaru was on the cover of Time. _

Sesshomaru had taken over for his father at the age of twenty-five. He is now thirty-five and happily single. He believes in the idea of marriage of course, but unfortunately he doesn't have the time to dote on a woman who probably would only marry him for his money anyways.

"No George. We have been talking about this for the past hour and you still can't make up your mind. I gave you an offer and it expires at ten tonight," he looks at his watch, "It is now 10:03," and with that he promptly hangs up without saying goodbye.

He then reluctantly turned around and rejoins the party.

_ But most of all there was Inuyasha, the younger son, who is in and out of many schools and even more relationships. He was handsome and charming and funny and romantic. Inuyasha did a Gap ad._

Where Rin was in the tree, she could see Inuyasha. He was dancing with a lovely blonde. Rin watched them intently, watching Inuyasha's every move.

The blonde said something that must have been funny because Inuyasha laughed.

"Oh she made him laugh," she said quietly to herself, looking away for a moment. Then her father came up next to the tree.

"Rin please come down. You still need to pack for your trip for Paris in the morning," her father said, almost pleadingly.

Rin was once again staring. Inuyasha was now whispering something in the blonde's ear, then he parted with her to head straight for the band. He leaned to the conductor real quick then left. Casually strolling, he then went to the bar and picked out a bottle of champaign and gave it to the bartender to wipe off the water that was on it. He then picked out two champaign flutes and stuck them in his back pockets.

_Off to the solarium he goes, _Rin thought. "Rin are you listening to me. Watching Inuyasha Larrabee like a love sick teenager is not in no way healthy for you. Now get out of that tree and go pack," her father said, getting more frustrated by the minute.

"I'll be right there…," Rin said still looking in Inuyasha's direction. Her father finally threw his hands in the air and marched back to their home over the garage.

Inuyasha was now heading in her direction to leave the party, a smug and confident grin adorning his face. As he passed the tree that Rin was in, she jumped down, making him look in her direction.

"Hello Rin. I thought I heard something," he simply said and then turned and walked away. Rin didn't get to say hello back, so she did what she always did; followed him.

It wasn't very far to the solarium, but Rin kept her distance, just in case Inuyasha heard her with his demon hearing. Over time she had discovered that Inuyasha had a one track mind when it came to women. He focused on his goal and not the rest of his surroundings, but Rin wasn't taking any chances.

Once at the solarium Inuyasha entered, and went to the unsuspecting woman that he was going to woo and then drop like a hat the next second.

Rin didn't care how he treated them. She only hoped that one day he would finally notice her. She peeked through a window to take a glimpse of him pouring the champaign into the flutes. Then from the party a song started to play _Love is Here to Stay _and on cue Inuyasha took the woman into his arms and started to dance.

Rin couldn't look any longer, so she left, running back to the garage as fast as her legs could carry her.

Once at the garage, she climbed the stairs that led to her home, that had been her home since she was a small girl. She walked past their living room, hoping not to get noticed by her father.

"Rin?" No luck. "Yes daddy?" she asked turning back toward the room. As she looked into the room her father put down the book he had been reading. He got up and walked toward her.

"You know Rin, you can't live your life watching a man who doesn't know you exist," he said kindly, but he realized he said something hurtful, because Rin looked down and seemed on the verge of tears. "I didn't mean that," he hurriedly tried to fix his mistake.

"I know what you mean dad," Rin quietly said.

"You know that this trip is a big opportunity for you. To get out of here and explore the world. I hope this trip will also help you to get over this _crush _on Inuyasha Larrabee. Paris will do you good, you'll see," he said, bringing his only daughter into a hug.

"Now you better go finish packing," he said pushing her along to her room. Rin went a little reluctantly, but she did need to pack the rest of her things. She was planning on spending a couple of years in Paris, but once she got to her room, she had lost her mood to go to her big suitcase that was sitting on her bed.

Her mind wandered to Inuyasha again and wondered if he would ever remember her. Deep down she knew he wouldn't, but she couldn't help but hope.

Then being fed up with the night, she ran out of her room and went to the main house kitchens. The cooks were busy trying to prepare food for the party that was still going on, so Rin was able so sneak a bottle of sherry out without anyone noticing.

Making it back to her room, the first thing she did was open the bottle and take a couple of swigs. After a couple moments she started to feel the effects of the alcohol, then she took a couple more swigs to keep the effect going.

Breathing in deep she made it over to her empty suitcase and started stuffing it with clothes.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

"Hey Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru turned to the voice that was calling him, who was his father. He was currently headed inside the house.

"Leaving already?" he asked catching up with him. "Yes father, but first I need to return Inuyasha's suspenders to his room. Who knows how long his next love affair is going to last," Sesshomaru replied turning to leave once again. His father chuckled at his last statement, shook his head and said, "Well then goodnight Sesshomaru. Drive safe." Sesshomaru put up his hand in a wave, then opened the double french doors that led inside.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Rin had finally finished packing the three bags she was going to take with her. By the time she was done she had downed half of the bottle of sherry she had taken. To say the least she was a little bit inebriated.

Walking to her bedroom window, she was going to take one last look towards Inuyasha's window before bed because she had a clear view of it.

_His light is on! _Taking a deep breath she plucked up the courage to make this her last chance to confess her feelings for him. _It is now or never!_

And with that she ran out of her room once again and went to the main house and made her way to Inuyasha's room. _Now or never Rin, now or never, _she kept chanting to herself.

Finally making it to his door, she politely knocked.

"Enter," a voice said from within. In her inebriated state she couldn't tell it was Sesshomaru. Rin entered.

"Um, I've come to say goodbye," Rin said out loud. Sesshomaru was inside Inuyasha's closet turned around and was about to leave it, but Rin said, "Please don't come out or I won't be able to get this out."

_What? _Sesshomaru thought. "You know I have known you a long time, probably better than you do actually. What I want to say is that I'm leaving for Paris tomorrow and I'll be gone a long time and I'd like to say that I…I…oh this is really hard…," Rin tried to calm her nerves by breathing in and out.

Sesshomaru quietly listened and realized at the same time that Rin had no clue that he was in the closet, not Inuyasha. It was time to reveal himself.

"Okay what I'm trying to say is-" Sesshomaru stepped out not letting her finish her statement. He said, "Could you possibly bring me one of those Eiffel Tower paper weights?"

Rin gaped like a goldfish. "Oh God," was the only thing she said before she bolted out of the room. Sesshomaru just watched her go. He sighed and left the room himself to head home.

Rin on the other hand was already up the stairs and in her bedroom. She flung herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Rin was, to say the least, was very tired by the time she boarded an Air France airplane that would take her out of the country.

She was still embarrassed by her encounter with Sesshomaru and she never got to confess to Inuyasha either. Rin sighed looking out her window seat. Maybe, just maybe, her time in Paris will help her get over her long time crush to the second son of the Larrabee's.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Well my peeps you know how I said that I was going to post a new story… Well now I'm going to post two. Along with my story "Cursed" this one has been swirling around in my head for some time now and along with "Cursed" this one is based on a movie.**

** Also along with "Cursed" you have to guess which movie. If you don't guess correctly by the time I get a chance to update next you won't get a cookie. So you know what that means.**

**READ AND REVIEW! Please and thank you.**

**P.S. Also when you imagine Rin's voice in your head, think English accent.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Ch. 2**

_"Dear Father,_

_I made it to Paris safe and sound. I have to tell you, getting used to these new surroundings are going to take a while, but I think I spent my first couple of days here just sleeping. Jet lag, not the greatest thing in the world._

_Anyways, my new apartment is small, but it has everything that I need, especially when it's just me staying here. It's cozy and welcome._

_How are you? Have you gotten any new books? _

_Um, I know I probably shouldn't be asking this, but has Inuyasha asked about me? I'm just wondering. I still can't stop thinking about him._

_Okay I'm done, but I need to go, today is my first day at the magazine._

_I love you and send everyone my best wishes,_

_Rin"_

Rin's father, Thomas, read aloud her letter to the whole staff at the Larrabee mansion. He sighed, putting the letter back in it's envelope.

"Well I'm glad she is at least adjusting over there," he said sighing again, taking a sip of his morning tea.

"But she mentioned _him. _How do you think she is coping?" a female cook, named Sarah, asked.

Thomas just shook his head. "I just honestly hope that in time she gets over him. Pursuing Inuyasha Larrabee is a fools errand. I love my daughter very much, but she has chosen a hard path to follow," he responded, then looked at his watch.

"Time to get the car pulled around," he said, getting up and grabbing his hat to head out to bring the Rolls-Royce to the front of the house.

Once he got around to the front, Sesshomaru was already waiting, talking on his phone as usual. Thomas Fairchild pulled up right in front, got out and pulled open the car door for Sesshomaru.

"Good morning Fairchild," was Sesshomaru's greeting before getting in and hanging up on the phone.

"Good morning sir," Thomas said closing the door. Making it back into the driver's seat he asked additionally, "Will your father be joining you today?" Thomas responded.

"Not today. After you drop me off at the company, you need to take father and Izayoi to the airport. They will be gone for two weeks," Sesshomaru said, while Thomas pulled out of the driveway.

"Very good sir," Thomas said, and then there was silence for the rest of the drive, other than the rapid tapping on Sesshomaru's laptop.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Rin sat nervously as she waited in the lounge of Vogue magazine. She felt completely unqualified to be in the place like this. Especially with the clothes she was wearing. Overalls and a t-shirt with a jean jacket over top.

Then a lady walked over to her. She was beautiful. Dressed in dress pants and a white blouse with a low black heel. It made Rin want to crawl in a hole and disappear forever with what she was wearing currently.

"Hello. You must be Rin," she said, holding out her hand in greeting. Even her accent was beautiful. Rin took her hand and shook it.

"My name is Sango and I will be your supervisor while you are here. You speak no French, yes?"

"Yes - I mean no - I mean - what was the question?" Rin stuttered out her answer. She suddenly got so embarrassed at her behavior. She couldn't even talk correctly!

Sango just smiled. "It is okay, you will learn. Let me show you around and what you will be doing," she said, ushering her forward and into her new world.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Days soon turned into weeks and then into a full month. Rin still had difficulty adjusting to the city, the country, the language. Trying to understand what the people said alone was hard, especially when they spoke in broken English.

Of course Sango was there to help any which way she could and she was kind enough to buy her Roseta's Stone. Rin was really appreciative.

On Sango's team, there was her boyfriend Miroku, who directed the model's where to stand and what clothes they would wear. Then there was Kohaku, Sango's brother, who took the actual pictures and he was really good at what he did.

One day though, during a shoot, Kohaku asked, "Will you have a drink with me?" At first Rin didn't acknowledge the question, not thinking it was directed at her. Then he turned around and looked at her straight on.

Rin blinked a few times then gestured to herself. "Yes, would you like to have a drink with me?" he asked again, with a small hopeful smile on his face.

"O-okay," Rin said with a small blush gracing her cheeks.

And that was the start of a relationship that would start helping her find herself.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Six months had passed in the states and Sesshomaru was making his way out of the door of the house. Sometimes he just liked the house better than his apartment in the city. It was more peaceful.

The car was already waiting for him outside.

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" someone yelled from behind him. Turning he saw Inuyasha running towards him in a polo and shorts, with a tennis racket in hand, his duffel drapped over his shoulder.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked turning back around and put his briefcase in the car.

"Well I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"And that would be…?"

"I met someone and she is…whoa…really a great girl - I mean woman. I honestly think this time, it's the one, you know."

"No unfortunately I don't, because the last time you said a woman was the one you ended up breaking up after two months. What makes this one so special?"

"Her name is Kagome, a pediatrician, and she is really smart. I met her at a party and the host's kid got sick and she was right there. She just caught my eye. Something just attracted me to her, I really can't explain it," Inuyasha said with a faraway look in his eyes.

Sesshomaru sighed, "What is her last name?" he asked, just curious if he recognized it.

"Higurashi I think. I really don't remember," Inuyasha responded, scratching his head in thought.

"Is her father Patrick Higurashi, CEO of Higurashi Inc.?" Sesshomaru questioned further. He was becoming very interested because of the fact that Inuyasha was interested in his daughter and it could have a potential to merge two very prestigious companies. The cogs were beginning to turn.

"Look I have no idea, but I have invited her over to dinner this Friday to meet the family and I was wondering if you could tell her my accomplishments, stuff like that," Inuyasha said, playing with his racket absentmindedly.

That statement made Sesshomaru give Inuyasha a, _you're kidding me right?,_ kind of look. "Okay tell her my good qualities. I don't care, lie if you have to, just make me look good," Inuyasha said taking a swing at an invisible ball. Sesshomaru just shook his head and that's when their father made an appearance, talking on the phone and he wasted no time getting the car, Thomas holding the door open for him and then shutting it. Then he made it over to Sesshomaru's side, still waiting patiently for him to get in. The cogs were still moving at a steady pace inside Sesshomaru's head.

"Oh hey," Inuyasha called out, catching Sesshomaru's attention. "When did you guys start working on Sunday's?"

Sesshomaru really wanted to roll his eyes at his half brother, but refrained from doing so.

"It's Wednesday, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said and then finally getting into the car. Thomas closed his door and made it over to the drivers seat and drove off.

In the car, Sesshomaru whipped out his laptop and started typing senselessly. Then after a moment he took out his phone and called one of his assistants.

"Yes. I want you to buy no more than 1% of Higurashi Inc.'s stocks. Not enough to notice anything. Do it promptly," Sesshomaru then hung up and returned to his laptop.

His father sighed. "What are you doing Sesshomaru? What is going on in that brilliant brain of yours?" he asked, looking to his oldest.

Without looking up, Sesshomaru said, "Inuyasha is dating Patrick Higurashi's daughter. If all goes well there will be a marriage in the future along with a merger that will benefit our company ten fold."

His father sighed again looking out the window. "I just hope you know what you are doing."

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Meanwhile in Paris, Rin was enjoying it immensely. Her French still sucked, but she was able to say simple phrases to people and understand them in return.

Kohaku was always the gentleman and showed her everywhere, but most of the time when Rin wasn't working, she explored by herself.

She thought often of home, wondering how everyone was doing, especially of Inuyasha, but gradually over the months she thought of him less and less. It was actually a breath of fresh air for her.

In her room she kept a picture of Inuyasha, centered on her cork board. Gradually she filled up the space surrounding him and eventually started to cover up the picture with brochures, concert stubs, and party invites that she had kept. She even got a wedding invite. Miroku finally got the gumption to ask Sango to marry him. They would be very happy together.

One day, with the help of Kohaku and with a lot of money saving, Rin went out and bought herself camera. It was just a simple digital, nothing extravagant. Kohaku showed her how to use it and Rin soon got the hang of it.

She took many pictures on her time off. Just simple things, but of course she couldn't help but take pictures of Notre Dame, the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre. It excited her to no end and it was a great distraction.

Yet in the back of her mind she couldn't get over a certain crush thirty-five hundred miles away.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Friday came and went without a hitch. Kagome came over and charmed everyone and as promised Sesshomaru delivered in making Inuyasha look good.

After the dinner, Inuyasha continued to see Kagome and sooner than he thought they had dated for six months straight, but what he didn't know was what was happening behind the scene. He had no idea.

Sesshomaru was sweet talking Kagome's father into a merger. Patrick, Kagome's father, was a little hesitant to even consider the offer Sesshomaru presented him, but in the end all was settled.

Inuyasha Larrabee would marry Kagome Higurashi and two very prestigious companies would become one.

But that was the last thing that Inuyasha expected.

He was currently waiting for Kagome to finish her shift so he could take her out to dinner. Well let's just say her shift went into overtime and it was well past dinnertime.

Kagome walked up to him after finishing with a couple who's child was sick, but was stable enough so Kagome could go home. "I am so sorry Inuyasha. I did not intend to stay here so long, but just so you know I am starving," she said setting down her clipboard.

Inuyasha just smirked at her. "Well then let's go to my place and I'll whip us some awesome omelets or we could do something else, doesn't matter to me," he said shrugging and then taking her into a hug which she happily accepted.

"You know what, a home cooked meal sounds wonderful," she said and then standing on her tip toes took his lips with her own. They both stood there for a good moment before parting.

Kagome sighed looking into his golden eyes and said, "Marry me." To say the least Inuyasha was shocked. Wasn't it supposed to be the man who proposed?

Getting over the shock he said, "O-okay. Why not," laughing a little bit. Kagome stepped out of his arms.

"Inuyasha be serious for once, I'm-"

"No, Kagome. I am being serious. Why not? Let's get married."

"I accept."

Inuyasha was again stunned that she answered so fast.

"Really? Why?"

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

To say the least Inuyasha was pissed. He was a moron! Clueless! His older _half_ brother was going to have a piece of his mind.

Speeding through traffic in his red Ferrari he made it to Larrabee Co. Parking right in front of the building he stepped out of his car, the daily newspaper in hand, slamming the door shut, and stomped his way to the front door to the building.

To say the least everyone was surprised to see him there. They never _ever_ see Inuyasha Larrabee in the company anymore. No one knew the reason why either. So it was a shock to see him in the building at all.

Inuyasha bee lined for the elevator and pressed the button that said forty-eight. He waited impatiently for the doors to open up again and when they did he made his way towards his _half_ brother's office.

"Oh, hello Mr. Inuyasha. Um, you can't go in there! Mr. Sesshomaru is in a meeting," Sesshomaru's secretary said, noticing Inuyasha going to open the door.

Inuyasha opened the door anyways, making his way in and all faces turned to look at the intruder.

"I need to speak to you," Inuyasha said low.

"As you can see Inuyasha, I'm in a meeting right now," Sesshomaru said just as low.

"Sesshomaru, when do I ever come here?"

Sighing, Sesshomaru responded, "You're right. Don and Don, we will finish this at another time." Both men got up from their chairs and left the room and shut the door behind them.

"You have some nerve," Inuyasha said, storming up to Sesshomaru's desk and slammed the newspaper clipping on said desk. "You have been pushing me into this relationship with Kagome Higurashi since the very beginning, just so you could get a merger out of the deal," Inuyasha finished pointing to a headline in the paper.

It said:

**Larrabee Co. plans to merge with Higurashi Inc.**

Sesshomaru was completely unfazed by Inuyasha's little temper tantrum.

"You know I could burn in hell right now for the lies I told about you," Sesshomaru said low, leaning forward to make his point. Inuyasha had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"You asked me to make you look good in front of Kagome. You said, and I quote '…tell her my good qualities. I don't care, lie if you have to, just make me look good'," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha was once again, dumbfounded.

He sat down in one of chairs looking defeated. "Look I'm not ready for this kind of…commitment. I can't provide for a wife."

"Kagome is a millionaire and a very capable woman. I don't think you have to worry about providing for her. You don't deserve her, but she appears to love you. So I suggest you suck it up."

"I still don't think I'm cut out for this marriage thing."

Suddenly Sesshomary stood up, taking a gun out of one of his drawers, and shot three times at an object that was right behind Inuyasha.

"Holy shit! Are you trying to kill me!"

Sesshomaru walked around his desk to go to said object.

"Absolutely no damage what so ever. Flawless," he said, stroking what looked like a T.V.

Inuyasha was clueless on what it had to do with the current situation. Sesshomaru turned around to face him.

"No one and I mean no one has this kind of technology, except Higurashi Inc. I am going to make myself quite plain Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said walking over to stand right in front of him, "You will understand that everything you have right now is because of what father has given you and now what I give you. To the clothes on your back, to that nice red Ferrari parked right in front of the building. If you do not go through with this marriage, you can say goodbye to everything."

"Is that a threat?"

"Merely a suggestion, but one you better heed. Now get out of my office, I have a meeting in ten minutes plus I have to reschedule the one you interrupted."

Inuyasha sighed, got up out of the chair, took one last look at his brother, who was once again behind his desk looking through paperwork, and left the room without another word.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

It was a couple months later that the announcement was made to the entire business world about the marriage between Inuyasha Larrabee and Kagome Higurashi, but way over in Paris, Rin had to read about it in a letter her father sent.

_Dear Rin,_

_How are you doing sweety? Everyone is doing fine over here._

_I don't know how to tell you this. It may come as a shock. Inuyasha is engaged to be married. I don't know the exact date when._

_I love you Rin. I'll write to you again soon._

_Love,_

_Your father_

To say the least Rin was distraught. She was sitting at a cafe with a group of her friends that she had accumulated during her stay. One of them was Kohaku.

She looked to him while he was talking animatedly and then he looked to her and he saw the sad look in her eyes and gave her a questioning look. Rin looked away and made up her mind. She needed something, someone to touch her, to love her.

She got up from her seat and went over to Kohaku and whispered into his ear. He turned his head to look into her eyes and nodded his head and then taking her arm in his led her out of the cafe.

Slowly they made it back to her apartment. Rin unlocked her door and led him inside. They took off their coats and let them fall to the floor and went to her bedroom.

Without hesitating Kohaku turned her around and captured her lips with his. He backed her slowly till her knees hit the bed and then they went tumbling down.

Rin was at first enjoying herself, but her mind started to wander. It was far away to a certain person that can't help but stay in her mind.

After a moment Kohaku stopped his assault, noticing her change.

"Rin, where are you? I'm in Paris, but you are far away," Kohaku said, stroking her hair.

Rin broke down. "I'm sorry Kohaku."

"Rin this will not help you solve your problems. You must face them. I don't want you to do something that you will later regret. You must find yourself. Not just with your heart, but with your mind also," Kohaku said, gesturing to each part in turn. Her heart and then her head.

"Thank you Kohaku, for understanding," Rin said, wiping away tears.

"You are beautiful woman Rin. You might not think so, but you are. Come here," he said, bringing her in for a well deserved hug. They stayed like that for a while before separating and then Kohaku got up from the bed, Rin following behind him to the door.

Kohaku picked up his coat, put it on, gave Rin a chaste kiss and left. Rin sighed, picked up her own coat and put it in the closet.

She went to her bathroom to look in the mirror. She still wasn't proud of her image. She still had her big glasses and her frizzled hair. Then with a determined look, she took off her glasses and pulled up her hair to see what it would look like if she chopped it off.

_It is time for a change._

Leaving the bathroom she got ready for bed. Looking at her cork board, Inuyasha's picture was now almost completely covered up. Sighing she pulled back the covers of her bedspread and climbed in to get a good nights rest, for tomorrow would be a new day.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Six more months had passed since that night and Rin was at her favorite cafe writing one last letter to her father. She and Kohaku were just really good friends now.

She was leaving Paris in a couple days time.

_Dear Father,_

_This is my last letter from Paris. I'll probably make it home before this letter reaches you, but just in case you get it before then, don't worry about picking me up. I want to surprise you. _

_ They say that America is my country, but Paris is my home. I would have to say that that is true for me. Paris will be officially my home. My how I will miss it here._

_Well I will see you in a couple of days. I love you._

_Always,_

_Rin_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Well that took a while, but I finally got it done.**

**And I'd like to give a giant chocolate chip cookie to…Taraah36!**

**This story is based on the movie Sabrina. More on the 1995 remake version than the 1954 version starring Audrey Hepburn. If you have not seen this movie, you should. I know Netflix has the older version on instant play, so to get the gist, I suggest you watch it. It's really good.**

**Well that's enough from me. Look out for my next update. R/R please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Ch. 3**

There was great activity at the Larrabee mansion. Today was the day they were celebrating Izayoi Larrabee's birthday. Her forty-fifth to be exact, but she didn't look a day beyond twenty-five. The perks of being mated to a demon is that you don't have to worry about growing old.

Inuyasha was currently looking at their backyard, watching servants, decorators, and anybody else who was helping, set up everything. It was going to be grand and there was not a cloud in the sky.

He sighed, already missing Kagome, surprisingly enough he was starting to fall in love with her. Kagome was currently across the country at a convention that she could not miss. Just a couple months ago, he discovered that she was-

"Inuyasha," interrupted from his thoughts, Sesshomaru approached him from inside the house.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked looking at his taller brother.

"Just wondering if you were thinking of backing out of this deal," Sesshomaru said, eyes narrowed slightly.

"I have told you countless times before, I'll go through with it. I'm still not happy about it, but I am slowly getting used to the idea of getting married. So back off Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, equally narrowing his own eyes.

"Good. So what did you get your mother for her birthday?" Sesshomaru taking a drink of his tea that was in his hand.

"I got her a Picasso. A small one that I think she will like," Inuyasha responded.

"And how much did that one cost me?"

"Ha, ha, ha, you still pulling that one on me?"

"Have to remind you occasionally who's paying your bills," Sesshomaru said, taking another sip of his tea.

_bark, bark, bark._

A little white dog ran past them at that moment, with one of the maids trying to catch it. The maid noticed them staring, quickly bowed in their direction and continued to try to catch the dog.

"What. The. Hell," Sesshomaru said, perplexed.

"Kagome's present to mother. She figured since we are all dog demons, she'd get mother a dog," Inuyasha said, shaking his head at Kagome's silliness.

Sesshomaru just shook his head and tilted the rest of his tea back and swallowed the rest in one gulp.

"Well I better go pick up that painting. By the way what did you get mother?"

"An ivory pen set," Sesshomaru said, thinking nothing of it. You can never have too many pens in his opinion.

"Okay then, see ya later," Inuyasha said making his way through the house and out to the front to make it to his Ferrari. He drove out the drive like a bat out of hell. He made it to his destination in no time.

He got out of his car and went into a shop that was very close to a bus stop. When he went inside, that is when a bus came to a stop.

The doors opened and after a moment a young woman stepped down the stairs. She wore a white button up blouse and a beige skirt that hugged her hips and flared out about mid thigh, stopping just about the knee, showing off her toned calfs. On her head she wore a hat, her hair was short and curly. Sunglasses adorned her face to cover eyes from the sunlight. A moderate heel completed her look.

The driver stepped down with her and helped her get her luggage out from underneath the bus, which consisted of two large suitcases and a small bag. She carried with her her purse and a camera bag.

She thanked the driver for the help as he climbed back on the bus. The doors closed and the bus took off to its next stop.

The woman, as you might have guessed it, was Rin, returned home from Paris.

She sighed, a small smile on her face, glad to be home. She looked around for her ride, a long time childhood friend, but when her eyes landed on the red Ferrari a little distance away, she gasped.

_Why is he here?_ she wondered. That is when Inuyasha stepped out of the shop he was in, holding a package in hand. Then he looked over at her.

She smiled and said, "Hello."

"Hello," Inuyasha was a little flabbergasted of who this very pretty woman was. She must know him, but he had no clue who she was. She looked somewhat familiar, but he could not put his finger on it.

"Um do I know you?" Inuyasha asked as he placed the parcel in the back of his car, still looking at her.

"That remains to be seen," was Rin's answer, "but I know you."

Inuyasha was perplexed at this woman. He looked at her up and down and liked what he saw.

"Do you now," then he looked at her luggage. "Do you need a ride somewhere? Looks like you just came back from vacation or something."

"Um, ya I did, but I'm waiting for a friend to pick me up-"

"Oh please, let me give you lift," Inuyasha said now coming toward her and grabbing her luggage.

"W-well if it's not too much trouble. Let me just call my friend to let her know."

"No problem. I can wait," Inuyasha said, already finished putting her bags into the car, her identity still was a mystery to him. She intrigued him to no end.

Once she was done on her phone, he ushered into the passenger seat. He quickly made it in the driver seat and took off.

After a moment of driving he said, "So, where do you live?"

"Um, just off of Lighthouse Rd.," she said. She was having fun trying to make him guess where she lived.

"Really? So am I, but I could have sworn I knew every girl on the North Shore," Inuyasha said, speeding down the roads.

"But from what I hear, your territory extends further than that," Rin put in, a smile on her face.

"Ouch, but please could you at least tell me who you are?"

"No I'm sorry, this is too much fun," Rin laughed her amusement and Inuyasha stared in awe at this woman. He couldn't even get a whiff of her smell either, another thing that was puzzling him.

"So I hear you are engaged to be married," Rin pointed out after she settled down her laughter.

"Oh yeah, I am. We haven't settled on a date yet because we are both pretty busy. It's one of those things that we keep on hmming and hawing."

Rin nodded her head in understanding, her eyes wandering outside to the scenery passing by. _This place has nothing on Paris. _

"Oh here is your driveway," Rin pointed to the left.

"Yeah, how did you know," Inuyasha said as he turned into said driveway. Rin just gave him a smile. Inuyasha pulled in and parked his car next to a BMW, getting out.

Rin got out herself and eyed all the activity going around the house.

"Looks like you are having a party. They used to have the most extravagant parties here," Rin said.

"Have you been to one of our parties?"

"Uh I've seen them from a distance," Rin said looking down and blushing ever so slightly.

"Well this one is to celebrate my mother's birthday. Would you like to come? It starts at eight," Inuyasha said stepping closer to her but still kept a respectable distance.

Before she could answer though, a person from behind her said, "Hello Rin. How was Paris?"

Rin turned around just in time to see Sesshomaru pass them to head towards the BMW.

"Hello…Sesshomaru," Rin said, biting her lip a little, feeling uncomfortable because of her last experience with Sesshomaru was embarrassing.

Inuyasha was flabbergasted. _This is Rin Fairchild?_

"Rin?"

"Uh yes Inuyasha. It's me," Rin smiled at him.

Inuyasha still couldn't believe it so he said her name again.

"Rin?"

"Why does he keep on saying that," Sesshomaru said, now holding a small package that he had gotten out of the car.

Rin on the other hand was blushing like mad so she chose this time to leave while she still could.

"Well I better get going to find my father. I will see you later then and I'll get my luggage later," Rin said bowing slightly, turned and headed to the house.

Inuyasha was looking at her like he still couldn't believe that that woman was Rin. He looked at Sesshomaru then and pointed at her direction, saying silently, _can you believe that's Rin?_

Sesshomaru just looked at him and said, "No, Inuyasha."

"What?"

"No."

Inuyasha just turned and started to walk towards the house, when he forgot to grab his mother's present. When he turned around he found Sesshomaru, head down, arms crossed, and breathing slow, as if he was concentrating on controlling himself.

Inuyasha cautiously approached him. "Sesshomaru?" He looked up. "Are you alright?"

"Hn," was the only answer he got before Sesshomaru stalked off toward the house himself. Rin's smell was still lingering on the path and it headed towards the kitchen, no doubt to greet all the servants in the household.

But something happened to him that has never happened to him before when he spotted her from a distance. His demon was starting to stir and it was all because of a certain woman's smell. Lilies and the way she presented herself now just made matters worse. Short hair and she doesn't wear glasses anymore and even her clothing was different.

**Mate. **Just that one word shook Sesshomaru to his very core. With that he ran up the stairs and up to his bedroom, slamming the door in frustration.

He had known Rin all of his life, mind you she was ten years younger than him, but still. Why was this happening now? He did not understand it at all. Maybe it was the fact that she was gone from all his senses for two years that this was happening.

Sesshomaru just shook his head vigorously, gently set Izayoi's present on his desk and went to the bathroom to take a nice cold shower.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Rin had finished greeting everyone in the kitchens. It was a happy reunion and everyone loved her new look.

So after that, with some help got her luggage up to her room above the garage. Her father was there to greet her, giving her a big hug.

"I missed you daddy," Rin said into his shoulder.

"Missed you too sweety," Thomas said looking down at his daughter, staring in wonder at her change. Paris did her good.

Parting Rin then said, "Now daddy I have some things for you." Going to one of her suitcases, she opened it and started to sort through some items.

"Now these are for your book collection," Rin handed him two books, "this is for going out," putting a beret on his head, "and this is for staying in," and to top it off she put a vintage bottle of brandy in his arms.

"Ah Rin you really didn't have to do that. You spoil me," Thomas said, admiring that items his daughter gave him. Then he looked up and saw his daughter holding up a dress up to her figure.

"Planning on going to a party?"

"Yes, tomorrow night," Rin said looking at a different angle in the mirror.

"Tomorrow night is Mrs. Larrabee's birthday party," Thomas said.

Rin looked at him then with a smile. "I know. I've been invited."

Thomas was suddenly crestfallen. "By who?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Inuyasha did, but at the time he asked me he didn't know it was me, but-you know I think this needs steamed," Rin said, feeling the atmosphere getting stuffy and uncomfortable. She took her dress to the bathroom and turned the hot water on.

Once she came back out she looked at her father with her deep brown eyes.

"Daddy please. I just need this one moment. This will probably be the only time I'll get to go to a party and now I've been invited to one. Just this one chance to see if this feeling I have is real."

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Rin walked down the stairs of the garage, dressed in a calf length dress. The main color was an off white, but some pieces where blue. It draped over her shoulders and created a swoop of fabric just above her butt, leaving her back bare. The front was heart shaped and there was a checker pattern that went across her middle. She wore little makeup and a necklace of pearls.

Rin took in a deep breath and headed toward the party, but once at the entrance she stopped and looked at the tree she used to climb. Then she looked back at the party and she found that Inuyasha spotted her and was making his way over to her.

"Good evening Rin," Inuyasha said bowing to the most stunning woman he had ever seen.

"Good evening Inuyasha," Rin said in return, accepting the arm offered to her.

Inuyasha guided her towards the party. Rin to say the least, was nervous.

"I am so nervous right now. In Paris I went to parties where I didn't know anybody and didn't understand the language very well either. It was really nerve wracking," she said looking about her at the people.

"Here," Inuyasha said, grabbing two champagne flutes from a servant passing by and gave one to her. "Drink it fast, it'll help with those nerves."

Inuyasha watched her as she gulped half of it down. "Feel better?"

"Yes thank you," Rin said gratefully.

"Come on, let's mingle," Inuyasha gestured her forward.

"So what else did you do in Paris?"

"Well I worked for Vogue magazine and eventually with a friends help, got interested in photography. I have my own camera and I hope that I can become a professional."

"Well at least one of us knows what they want to do in life," Inuyasha said with a distant look in his eyes.

"Why do you say that? Don't you know what you want?" Rin asked quizzically.

"Well it's complicated. You know what, let's dance," Inuyasha said, setting down his flute. Inuyasha took Rin's hand and led her to the dance floor bringing her in close to a waltz that was playing.

Inuyasha was looking at her with new eyes. How could he have not have noticed her before.

She was absolutely beautiful.

"So Rin where did you get that dress? It looks absolutely stunning on you," Inuyasha commented. It made Rin blush.

"Well have you ever seen _An Affair to Remember?"_

"No, I don't think I have," Inuyasha said, actually curious on what the movie had to do with the dress she was wearing.

"Well the movie stars Cary Grant and Deborah Kerr are in it. These two people meet on a cruise ship and they fall in love, even though they are engaged to other people. Well the first dress you see Deborah Kerr wear is this one, except her's is orange. This one, me and my friend Sango made the pattern ourselves because there is no actual pattern out there for this dress. I absolutely fell in love with it the moment I saw it, but I decided to settle with blue instead," Rin said, completing her little explanation.

Inuyasha just smiled at her while she talked, watching her expressions change every so often.

"Well then, I guess I have movie watching to do," he said, bringing yet another blush to her cheeks.

From a distance though, they were being watched by his parents and his future in-laws. They did not like what they saw.

"Well what are you going to do about this Inu Taisho?" Patrick Higurashi asked, looking pointedly at the elder demon.

"Oh don't worry about it, Inuyasha and Rin are like brother and sister," it was Izayoi who answered, trying to reassure the man.

"Izayoi, I have a sister and we don't dance like that," Patrick said, looking at her then back at the couple dancing, both talking animatedly.

Izayoi was miffed and then turned to her mate. She mouthed, _Go get Sesshomaru._ Inu Taisho took one final look at his youngest and turned towards the house.

He found Sesshomaru in a sitting room, entertaining future investors in the Higurashi product. It took him a while, but he finally caught Sesshomaru's attention. He pointed to the window and mouthed _Inuyasha._ Sesshomaru went to the windows that looked out at the party going on and found Inuyasha and Rin dancing.

Many emotions went through Sesshomaru's being at that moment. Anger, slight betrayal, frustration, and a hint of…jealousy.

**My mate.**

_Not this again._ Sesshomaru breathed in slowly through is nose and out his mouth before he turned around and politely excused himself.

"I am sorry gentleman, but a matter has come up. Please go and enjoy the party, we'll be in contact soon." Sesshomaru joined his father and went outside just as Inuyasha and Rin parted. He watched as Rin left, no doubt to the solarium. He turned his gaze to Inuyasha going through his routine. As soon as Inuyasha placed the champagne flutes in his back pockets and grabbed the champagne bottle, that is when he made his move.

"Where exactly are you going Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said, draping his arm around his shoulders.

"Well-I-I am going-," Inuyasha tried to explain, but he knew he had been caught.

"Come with me Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, giving Inuyasha a death glare leaving no room for argument.

Inuyasha was practically dragged away from the party and into the house and into that same sitting room Sesshomaru was entertaining his guests. His mother and father were already there waiting.

"What do you think you are doing Inuyasha?" Izayoi came straight to the point.

"What? Can't I have a drink with an old friend," Inuyasha, incredulous, tried to explain.

"Really Inuyasha. You were hustling the chauffeur's daughter! And what about Kagome? I thought you two were getting closer."

"Oh mother please don't say that about Rin. She is more than a chauffeur's daughter and as for Kagome, I just don't know," Inuyasha said, shrugging his shoulders, now kind of feeling guilty that he had completely forgotten her.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru spoke up, "what do you plan on doing after the solarium? What will come after? A picnic, the lake house. Did you forget that you are an engaged man? Did you even think through that thick scull of your's what will happen to Rin's feelings. She has been in that tree watching each and every one of our parties and most particularly, you. Did you even consider that you might be playing with her feelings."

Inuyasha winced throughout Sesshomaru's speech, making him feel even more guilty, but he could not help his changing feelings for Rin.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Sesshomaru. Mr. High and Mighty, but right now I think I'm seriously falling in love with Rin. It is really strange. She is completely different than the rest of them. She is a breath of fresh air, she is-"

"Sit down Inuyasha," Sesshomaru had had enough of this foolishness. He could not take another word he said about his mate.

_There is that word again. _**My mate.**

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment.

"Sit. Down," Sesshomaru put a little bit more venom in his voice.

"Fine! You know what, don't believe me, but-" he sat down, there was a crackling sound and, "Ahhh! Shit!"

"Inuyasha what's wrong!" Izayoi screamed going to her son cringing in pain.

"Damn flutes mother! Dammit I'm starting to bleed!"

That is when Inu Taisho sighed and took over.

"Sesshomaru," he got his older son's attention, "go to the solarium, and deal with Rin, but be gentle do you understand me." Sesshomaru nodded his head and took the champagne bottle Inuyasha grabbed and departed the room.

"Izayoi, go blow out your candles, I'll be out as soon as the doctor comes to take care of Inuyasha."

"Oh fine," Izayoi said, throwing up her hands in defeat and left the room herself. Inu Taisho busied himself with dialing the family doctor.

He gave Inuyasha a non-sympathetic look, waiting for the doctor to pick up. He looked out the window then, watching as Sesshomaru picked up two more champagne flutes and headed towards the solarium.

_My son, you will discover sooner or later that Rin is the one for you._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Rin was in the solarium waiting patiently for Inuyasha to come. She played with the hem of her dress and then she playfully twirled, a small smile on her face. That is when she heard the door open.

She turned smiling, but was not expecting the person who was gracing its doorway. Her smile faded.

Sesshomaru.

"Hello Sesshomaru. Where is-?"

"Inuyasha. He unfortunately had an accident and could not come. I came in his stead," Sesshomaru said walking down the few steps towards Rin.

He watched her as he came closer. He could tell she was nervous being around him. He was a bit intimidating.

"Did they send you to come and deal with me?" she asked. She knew what she was doing with Inuyasha was wrong, but she couldn't help herself.

"Why do you think that?" Sesshomaru said, setting down the flutes and proceeded to open the champagne bottle. The top came off with a resounding pop.

"Well let's just say as an example a lawyer comes to the waitress to offer, let's say fifty thousand dollars to stay away from their son because she are not good enough for their son," Sesshomaru handed her a flute then.

"One hundred thousand."

Rin's eyes widened slightly at his offer. Was he really offering money to her? The only thing she could do was shake her head no.

"A million," Sesshomaru watched as Rin went rigid at his offer.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but no self respecting waitress or should I say, chauffeur's daughter would accept your money," Rin said, with a bit of ice in her voice. He sure had some nerve. Inuyasha was nothing like this. He was suave and charming, while Sesshomaru was cold and cruel. There was no comparison.

"Good girl," Sesshomaru said, again getting a shocked look out of the woman. _Was he just kidding then?_ Rin decided that she would look anywhere but at him.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was watching her very closely. He knew he had upset her, but he didn't care. He put down his champagne then just as he started to hear _Love is here to Stay_ start to play. He walked over to her and took Rin's out of her hand and placed it next to his and took ahold of her waist.

"What are you doing?" Rin said as Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Completing the message from Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, waiting for Rin to take his other hand. She reluctantly took it and slowly they started to dance. For some unknown reason, she started to feel an odd sensation coming from touching his hand. It was starting to make her feel really weird. So in order to ignore the feeling, she concentrated on dancing with the demon in front of her.

"Well this is surprising," Rin commented.

"What is?" Sesshomaru asked, not really caring what she had to say, but it was only polite to ask.

"You, dancing. I have never seen you as a dancer," Rin said, looking up at him. Even with heels on, he was still way taller than her.

"There are many things you still don't know about me Rin," Sesshomaru said.

**My mate.**

_Shut up, I am not listening to you right now._

**Eventually you will have to give in or you will go insane. **

_I will not, now go away._

His inner self went silent then. Good thing that his inner struggle didn't appear on his outer features, but he did have a faraway look in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru?"

He looked down at the woman in his arms, she had a curious look on her face, but he just brought her in closer. Then he started to hear the song end and at a spare of the moment a thought came to his mind. Inuyasha would probably do this anyways if he was here.

"Rin I almost forgot something," he said parting ever so slightly and took her lips with his own. A shock went through both of their bodies, Sesshomaru's even more so. Rin didn't understand this new feeling when he kissed her, but out of reflex, she pushed him off of her. She looked perplexed at him.

He simply said, "The rest of the message from Inuyasha." She slapped him right then.

She immediately regretted it the moment his head snapped to the side. To say the least Sesshomaru wasn't surprised about her reaction, but her apology surprised him more.

"Oh I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I didn't-" he held up his hand to silence her.

"No, the fault was mine. I deserved that. Have a good rest of your evening Rin. You will see Inuyasha tomorrow," Sesshomaru said bowing slightly, picked up his champagne flute and left the solarium.

Rin looked down at her hands as she heard the door shut. _What the hell was that? _After a moment she left the solarium herself, planning to get out of her dress and jumping in bed to get a good nights sleep.

Once she reached her room, she couldn't help but brush her fingers against her lips. She started to feel something completely different, it was starting to make her feel light headed.

She shook her head of the feeling and started to get undressed and ready for bed.

Once she was under the covers the last image that went through her head was a silver headed demon and it wasn't Inuyasha.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Sesshomaru made it to his room at a slow pace, making sure his breathing was long and measured. He is know for how controlled he was over his emotions, but this woman was starting to shed his resolve and his inner demon wasn't helping at all, just making this situation harder.

He went to his bedroom window and looked outside. The party was just now wrapping up and guests were starting to leave.

He sighed, turning from the window, removing his suit jacket and undoing his tie. He kicked off his shoes, making his way to his bed, planning on going to bed fully clothed until a knock was heard on his bedroom door.

It was his father.

"So? How did it go with Rin?" Inu Taisho asked.

"Not exactly according to plan. Give me three days to get this resolved, just make sure Inuyasha is drugged heavily. I don't want him interfering."

"Fine then. What do you plan to do for these three days?" Inu Taisho asked.

"I was thinking of taking Rin to the lake house for the day. I'll go from there," Sesshomaru said untucking his shirt and unbuttoned it.

Inu Taisho nodded to his son and bid him goodnight and shut the door behind him.

Sesshomaru went to his bed, in nothing but his undershirt and boxers.

His last thought before the day's stress went away was of Rin and how she felt in his arms as the danced.

**Mate.**

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N: Well there you have it. I have made it more interesting don't ya think?**

**To answer birdlady, I use XOXO's for my page breaks for when I change scene's in my stories. There you go.**

**Taraah36, sorry to hear that you are allergic to chocolate. That is a bummer. Well I'll make you blue raspberry muffins. Is that okay with you?**

**For the rest of you, it's time to READ and REVIEW! I want to feel your love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Ch. 4**

Sesshomaru woke up a bit groggy from his slumber. Laying on his bed for a moment, the previous nights events came to him in flash, reminding him of what he was planning to do today.

He got up, scratching the back of his head and headed to his bathroom to take a shower. Once done he got dressed in jeans and a white polo, with a blue v neck sweater over that. And to top it off, he wore tennis shoes. The whole outfit was completely out of the norm for him. You never saw him in anything other than a suit and tie.

He made it out of his room and headed downstairs to head to the dinning room. His father and Izayoi were already at the table when he joined them.

"Good morning Sesshomaru," Izayoi greeted in a friendly manner.

Sesshomaru just nodded his head in greeting, paying attention to the food that was placed in front of him. He still to this day, didn't consider Izayoi his mother. His biological mother had died of a rare disease when he was five. He never really accepted Izayoi as family, but he managed to tolerate her.

"So Sesshomaru, remind me again what you plan on doing today?" his father asked him putting down the newspaper he was reading.

"I plan on taking Rin up to the lake house to take pictures of the property for the day. We will probably be home late," Sesshomaru said finishing his breakfast. He got up and was about to leave, but turned around.

"Father do you think this is appropriate?" Sesshomaru asked, pointing to his choice of clothing.

Inu Taisho raised an eyebrow, looked at his eldest son's attire. "I think it looks fine. Izayoi, what do you think?"

"I think it looks fine as well," she said liking the fact that Sesshomaru was at least trying to impress the girl.

"You don't think I'm trying to hard, do you?"

"No," Inu Taisho and Izayoi said in unison and with that Sesshomaru nodded and turned and left the dinning room.

Izayoi turned to Inu Taisho then. "Do you think he will be okay?"

"He will be fine, he just needs to acknowledge the fact he and Rin were meant to be together."

"When did you know that they..."

"Where mates? Since the day Thomas and Suzy brought Rin home from the hospital," Inu Taisho said, taking Izayoi's hand in his own.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Rin was making her way down the stairs from the garage and made her way to the main household. She was planning on seeing Inuyasha, but what happened the night before kept intruding into her thoughts. She shook her head just as she reached a side door, but it opened before she could take a hold of the handle.

"Oh, good morning Rin," Sesshomaru said, watching her carefully.

"Good morning Sesshomaru," Rin said looking up at him, blushing ever so slightly.

"Have you come to see Inuyasha?"

"Oh yes. How is he?" Rin asked.

"How about you see for yourself," Sesshomaru said, stepping aside to let her in. Her shoulder brushed him slightly, making him stiffen.

**Mate.**

_I will remain in control. You will not interfere._

**We will see.**

Sesshomaru shut the door and followed Rin further into the house. They both made it to Inuyasha's room. He was on his belly, completely passed out and oblivious to the world.

Rin went to his side. "Inuyasha?" Nothing.

She looked to Sesshomaru for help.

"Inuyasha! Wake up!" Sesshomaru's voice boomed throughout the room, startling Inuyasha out of stupor. It kind of made Rin jump too.

Inuyasha looked bleary eyes around and when he saw Rin he said, "Hey Rin."

"Hey Inuyasha. How are you feeling?" Rin asked smiling at him. Even drugged, he was still dazzling.

Inuyasha got a searching look on his face.

"I don't know. Everything is like whoa…oh hi hand," Inuyasha tried to say, but he unconsciously took Rin's hand looked like he was about to nibble it. Sesshomaru saw this and almost growled his distaste, but instead he said, "Rin we better leave so Inuyasha can have his rest."

"Okay, if you are sure," Rin said taking her hand back, Inuyasha had passed out again. She stood up, as Sesshomaru said, "I'm sure."

He ushered her out the door and the both of them headed down the stairs. Reaching the bottom, Rin turned around to face him.

"Thank you for letting me see Inuyasha. Um, I guess I'll see you later then," she said turning back around to head back outside. Sesshomaru was watching her walk away for a little distance before he spoke up.

"Rin," she turned back around, "I understand that you are to become a promising photographer." She nodded her head.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me to go to my family's lake house."

She quirked an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with my photography?"

"Well my family was planning on putting it on the market, because we hardly go there anymore and I was wondering if you could take pictures of the property."

Rin tilted her head in thought. _Well I don't have any other things I would like to do today. Why not?_

"Yes I would be honored to join you," she said smiling in his direction. That smile reminded Sesshomaru of sunshine, but he let out an internal sigh of relief that she agreed to go with him. This would be easier than he thought.

"Good, meet me out front in ten minutes," Sesshomaru said, ready to go back upstairs to grab some things.

"Okay," Rin said looking at him as he turned, but for some reason she could not help the fact that she was looking at his backside. He looked good in jeans. _Okay, bad Rin. Inuyasha is the one you are after, not Sesshomaru._

She blushed at the way her thoughts were going and turned herself to go grab her camera.

After ten minutes she met Sesshomaru at his BMW, holding the door open for her.

"Thank you," she said as she sat down. Sesshomaru nodded his head and shut her door. Making his way to the drivers side and got in and drove off down the driveway.

Compared to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was a more casual driver. Rin liked it because it was more relaxing. They made it to a private airport a little ways from the house, but what greeted them surprised her.

"Um Sesshomaru? Aren't we supposed to be taking a plane?"

"We are. The helicopter is so we don't have to go through traffic," Sesshomaru explained, greeting the pilot with nod. Rin hesitantly followed him, climbing in beside him. She followed Sesshomaru's lead and buckled herself in and took headphones that were behind her to place them on her ears.

Sesshomaru watched her closely, noticing nervousness radiating off of her.

"Is this your first time riding a helicopter?"

"How could you tell?" Rin asked a little sarcastically.

"Don't worry, the pilot is a professional," Sesshomaru said grabbing a hold of her hand, only for reassurance purposes, but he found that he liked the feel of her skin a little too much, so he let go.

Rin on the other hand looked at the way he was holding her hand. It was comforting and she didn't even notice that they had taken off. When he let go, she unconsciously missed his touch. These new feelings were starting to unnerve her so she looked away and out to the passing scenery and thought of how Inuyasha was doing.

Sooner than both of them thought, they had landed at a private strip at JFK. Stepping out, there was a plane waiting for them. Rin went straight to it, feeling Sesshomaru following closely behind.

Once inside the airplane, Rin immediately fell in love with the interior. For an airplane it looked comfy. She found her seat and Sesshomaru sat right across from her. Immediately he took the briefcase that he had and set it on his lap.

_When did he grab that?_ Rin asked herself.

"_Ladies and gentleman, this is your captain speaking. We will be departing shortly. Fasten your seat belts and enjoy the rest of your flight."_

Rin buckled her seatbelt and watched as Sesshomaru took out paperwork and started to look through it.

_Does he mean to work the entire time?_

Her thoughts were disrupted as she felt them start to taxi down the runway and a second later they were up in the air, Sesshomaru not once looking up and out the window. It made Rin feel a bit uneasy. _Doesn't he ever stop working? _So she decided to try and start a conversation with him.

"This is a beautiful plane Sesshomaru," Rin said trying to divert Sesshomaru's attention away from the papers he was reading.

"Yes it is," Sesshomaru said not looking up.

"Why don't you look out the window?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru stopped for a moment and said the first thing that came to mind, still not looking up.

"I don't have time. I am a very busy man Rin," he said still looking at the papers in his hand.

"But what about all that time we saved taking the helicopter?"

"I'm saving it up," he said nonchalantly. _Geesh he's stiff._

"No you're not," Rin said not believing him for an instant.

That stopped him right in his tracks. At that moment he realized that he was neglecting the woman sitting across from him, making him feel a little guilty.

He put his papers away. When he looked back up from putting his briefcase away, he saw that Rin was already looking out the window. He followed suit, and looked out the window. He had to admit that it was quite beautiful looking at the scenery pass by them below.

"May I get you some drinks?" a flight attendant asked, breaking their attention away from the outside.

"Sparkling water," Sesshomaru said.

"I'll have the same," Rin said.

"So Rin-"

"Rin, that's such a pretty name. How did you get a name like that?" the flight attendant interjected.

Rin was about to answer but, "Judy," Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Sorry sir," and Judy walked away to get their drinks.

After a moment of awkward silence Sesshomaru reiterated Judy's question.

"So Rin how did you get your name?"

"My father took it out of another name from his reading, a poem actually. My full name is Rin Sabrina Fairchild. He took my first name out of my middle name and there you have it."

"Oh?"

Rin took in a deep breath and recited a part of the poem, "Sabrina fair, listen where thou art sitting, under the glassy, cool, translucent wave, in twisted braids of lilies knitting, the loose train of thy amber dropping hair-"

"Amber dropping? That is beautiful," Judy said coming back to find Rin reciting poetry that she could not help but comment.

"Judy," Sesshomaru once again said sternly.

"Sorry sir," she said giving them their drinks.

There was silence once again until Sesshomaru couldn't help his curiosity.

"So that poem, what does it mean?"

"It's the story of a water sprite that saves a virgin from a fate worse than death," Rin said, looking at Sesshomaru as she said it.

"And Sabrina is the virgin?" Sesshomaru asked genuinly curious at what she had to say.

"Sabrina is the savior," Rin said looking out the plane window again letting her last remark hang in the air.

After that Sesshomaru fell into deep thought. He was so into his thoughts he felt a nudge from Rin and then he noticed that the plane had already landed and taxied to a private hanger.

He got out of his seat and followed Rin out of the plane and to the rental car already waiting for them.

The drive was quiet as they headed to the lake house. Rin looked eagerly at the passing scenery, having already taken out her camera and started to take pictures with it.

When they arrived, Rin didn't expect the house to be so…modest. It was a two story, blue, had a porch going around the lower level. In Rin's eyes, it looked like a middle class family lived here, not a multi-billion dollar one.

"So this is it. Take pictures of everything," Sesshomaru said getting out of the car, Rin already out and taking pictures of the front. Sesshomaru watched her do her work and when she signaled she was done, he led her inside.

The inside was quaint. Rin took several pictures of each room, from different angles. The sitting room, the dining room, the kitchen, the bedrooms. From the kitchen there was winding staircase and they went up that next and to be met with another sitting room, with windows looking out to the bay.

"This place is incredibly beautiful Sesshomaru," Rin commented, looking out the window.

"I guess it is," Sesshomaru said, shrugging his shoulders.

That's when Rin turned the camera on him. Sesshomaru noticed and immediately covered his face.

"No, please the house, not me," Sesshomaru said now looking at a crestfallen Rin.

"Why not?"

"I never liked my picture taken, that's why," Sesshomaru said a little harshly than he intended. So to save himself he made his way to the balcony doors and opened them, ushering for Rin to step outside.

Rin took a deep breath in, the smell in the air relaxing her.

"So, do you want a picture of the surrounding area at all?" Rin asked looking around at the scenery that made up the harbor.

"It doesn't matter to me. Take a picture of everything," Sesshomaru said not caring.

Rin sighed, taking her camera off of her neck and said, "Here."

"What? I'm not very good at…"

"You don't have to take a picture. Just look through the lenses. See what fancies you," Rin said, practically shoving the camera into Sesshomaru's hands.

Sesshomaru took it a bit reluctantly but looked through the lenses.

"Ocean, ocean, ocean, quaint little fishing village, ocean, ocean, man walking to a lighthouse," Sesshomaru removed the camera from his eyes to look at the lighthouse normally, "Now why would a man have a job looking after a lighthouse?" he asked more to himself than to the woman standing next to him.

He looked at her and she was looking right back.

"I find that when I take pictures, what I'm taking makes me think up stories about the pictures or ask questions, like 'why would a man have a job looking after a lighthouse?' Interesting isn't it, but sometimes you have to look at the bigger picture to really know what you are looking at," Rin evaluated while taking her camera from him and taking the shot.

What was this woman doing to him? She made him do things that, he thought, he didn't have time for or the emotional capacity for. She was making him slow down to enjoy things in life. Like Inuyasha said, she was a breath of fresh air.

_ring, ring, ring._

"Excuse me while I take this call," Sesshomaru said, making his way back inside. He made it to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hello son. How is it going over there?"_

"Progressing in my opinion, but-"

_"But what?"_

"I honestly don't know, but she is making me feel things I never thought I could. I think I'm more affected than she is. I damn near cried twice," Sesshomaru confessed.

_"Don't fight it Sesshomaru."_

"Don't fight what father. Don't talk cryptically to me. I'm not in the mood."

_"I am only saying that you should let go. It'll make everything go smoother. Hey I have an idea. How about you go take her oyster hunting. It'll be a fun experience for her and for you since you don't have much fun these days."_

"I'll think about it. I'll talk to you later," Sesshomaru said hanging up the phone. He went outside and found Rin on a bench swing, eyes closed. Sesshomaru made his way over and sat down next to her, both of them taking in the quiet.

"So what are we going to do now?" Rin asked, her eyes still closed.

"Well…I was thinking that we could go to town, look around, have lunch at a little diner that I know of and then later go hunting for oysters," Sesshomaru said. Rin opened her eyes at the mention of hunting for oysters. She didn't think he ever had fun and she knew this would be fun.

"Can we really hunt for oysters?" she asked.

"Well we need to wait till the tide is out, but yes we can," Sesshomaru said, loving the smile that was adorning her face, more than he should.

"That sounds like fun," Rin said, excited that she would get to experience something new. She loved the idea.

"Then lets go to town," Sesshomaru said standing up, offering his hand to Rin. She took it eagerly, both of them not noticing that they kept that embrace until they made it to two bicycles waiting for them.

"Well this is unexpected," Rin said taking the smaller of the two.

"What is?"

"Just the fact that we are riding bicycle's and not taking the car. As a matter of fact I have never seen you ride a bike before."

"Well we could take the car if you want."

"No, no, I like riding bicycle's, it's just that you surprise me once again Sesshomaru. I've never seen this side of you before," Rin said looking at the demon before her. He was becoming less intimidating to her and more…she really couldn't think of the word right now.

"Is that bad?"

"No, not bad at all," she said smiling. Both then straddled their respective bikes and off they went.

"So, do you miss Paris?" Sesshomaru asked as they rode.

"Most definitely, but I know I will go back someday. Just don't know when," Rin said.

For some reason the statement sparked something in Sesshomaru. The cogs were turning.

They both went through the town, riding in casual silence, until Rin came to a stop.

"Oh my, what a beautiful brick building. You never see people build with brick anymore. In Paris you see brick buildings everywhere," Rin said looking at an old rundown building, a block from where they had stopped. She took out her camera and took a shot.

"It was built in the late 1800s," Sesshomaru put in, eyeing the building himself.

"Do you know who owns it. It's such a waste to see a building like that doing nothing."

"I do. That whole block actually," Sesshomaru pointing at the whole area.

Rin looked at him and then back to the brick building. Sesshomaru watched her closely looking longingly at it.

"You know I was thinking of making it to a halfway house, donating it to the city. For those people that need a place to stay to get back on their feet again. Like this man here," Sesshomaru pointed to a man picking up cans, "he could stay there and not worry about his next meal and could take the time to find a job, stuff like that," Sesshomaru said, noticing that Rin was now looking very intently at him. It was making him a little nervous. He then chanced a look at her.

She had a curious look to her eyes, but they shined with hope. It made Sesshomaru feel as if he could do anything in the world, even though he technically could. Then he cleared his throat and looked away and beckoned the man collecting cans to them.

"Excuse me sir, could you take a picture of us?"

"Sure sir," the man said, Rin handed over her camera and showed him how to use it. She then stood close to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru brought his arm around her and lightly grabbed her waist, making her lean slightly into him. His touch once again sending her nerves on fire. She didn't understand this feeling and she wasn't sure she wanted to understand. She was in love with Inuyasha, not Sesshomaru, but the more she was in contact with Sesshomaru the more...

"Say cheese," said the man, breaking Rin from her thoughts. She smiled and with a click the picture was taken. The man gave Rin her camera back and Sesshomaru then rode off, with Rin following him to the diner that they would have lunch in.

They locked up their bikes and went in, finding a table next to a window and sat down. Making themselves comfortable, a waitress came and took orders for their drinks. Once the waitress left, Sesshomaru decided to strike up conversation with the Rin, again.

"So Rin I was wondering about that poem of yours again," he said making her look at him. The waitress had just dropped off their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Oh yes please. Um I'll have your reuben sandwich on sourdough," Rin said giving the waitress her menu.

"I'll have the same," Sesshomaru said still looking intently at Rin, waiting for an answer.

After the waitress left Rin asked, "What would you like to know?"

"I would like to hear the rest of it, if you think you can recite it from memory, that is," Sesshomaru slightly challenged her.

"Well this will be a small snipit, but here goes," and Rin gave him a small smile, then leaned back and closed her eyes, remembering a time when her father read her the story.

"_There is a gentle Nymph not far from hence,_

_That with moist curb sways the smooth Severn stream:_

_Sabrina is her name: a virgin pure;_

_Whilom she was the daughter of Locrine,_

_That had the scepter from his father Brute._

_She, guiltless damsel, flying the mad pursuit_

_Of her enraged step dame, Guendolen,_

_Commended her fair innocence to the flood_

_That stayed her flight with his cross-flowing course._

_The water-Nymphs, that in the bottom played,_

_Held up their pearled wrists, and took her in,_

_Bearing her straight to aged Nereus' hall;_

_Who, piteous of her woes, reared her lank head,_

_And gave her to his daughters to imbathe_

_In nectared lavers strewed with asphodel,_

_And through the porch and inlet of each sense_

_Dropt in ambrosial oils, till she revived._

_And underwent a quick immortal change,_

_Made Goddess of the river. Still she retains_

_Her maiden gentleness, and oft at eve_

_Visits the herds along with twilight meadows,_

_Helping all urchin blasts, and ill-luck signs_

_That the shrewd meddling Elf delights to make,_

_Which she with pretious vailed liquors heals:_

_For which the Shepherds, at their festivals,_

_Carol her goodness loud in rustic lays,_

_And throw sweet garland wreaths into her stream,_

_Of pansies, pinks, and gaudy daffodils._

_And, as the old Swain said, she can unlock_

_The clasping charm, and thaw the numbing spell,_

_If she be right invoked in warbled song;_

_For maidenhood she loves, and will be swift_

_To aid a virgin, such as was herself,_

_In hard-besetting need. This will I try,_

_And add the power of some adjuring verse._

_Sabrina fair,_

_Listen where thou art sitting_

_Under the glassy, cool, translucent wave,_

_In twisted braids of lilies knitting_

_The loose train of thy amber-dropping hair;_

_Listen for dear honor's sake,_

_Goddess of the silver lake,_

_Listen and save!"_

Rin reopened her eyes and found that Sesshomaru was looking deeply at her, making her blush and she noticed that the diner was deathly quiet and the waitress was at their table, mouth slightly agape and holding their order. She had yet to set it down. Rin blushed deeper.

"Hm, hm," Sesshomaru cleared his throat, breaking the waitress from her trance.

"Oh here is your order. Enjoy your meal," she said, placing their plates in front of them and left.

Rin was still blushing like mad. She had the entire diner listen to her rendition of her father's favorite poem. That had never happened before. She quietly started to eat and Sesshomaru was still watching her as he began to eat as well.

While watching her as she said those words, her voice was so soothing, he fell into a trance himself. His demon approved immensely.

They ate quietly after that, finishing quickly. Sesshomaru payed and they left, riding their bikes back to the lake house. Sesshomaru watched Rin carefully and she seemed a little more reserved.

"Rin are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked, as they put the bikes back into the garage.

"I'm fine, really. It was just a little unnerving that everyone in that diner stopped and listened to me. I didn't think that would happen," Rin said.

"Well you do have a soothing voice Rin. I'm surprised Inuyasha hasn't noticed this." Rin looked up at him and thought about what he said.

Sesshomaru then left her to her thoughts to go out back to see if the level of the ocean was back so they could go hunting for oysters.

_Another hour or so, _he thought as he observed the tide.

He went back in to find Rin on the couch, a book in her hand. From what he could see it was a copy of Moby Dick.

"Rin," she looked up, "the tide will be ready in about an hour, so we can go oyster hunting. If that is still what you want to do, that is," Sesshomaru said.

"Of course. Just let me know and we'll go," Rin said, a smile on her face. She was starting to see Sesshomaru in a new light, but it was not enough to completely change her views about him. Inuyasha still out-shined him in every way.

Sesshomaru though could still not get over how just her smile made him weak in the knees. He nodded and left her to her reading, so he didn't make a fool of himself. He went upstairs and went to the bay windows and looked outside, he stayed like that until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You ready? I found some buckets in the garage," Rin said holding up the buckets for him to see. He nodded his head and lead her outside and to the shore. He took off his socks, shoes and rolled up his pants. Rin followed suit and followed him out to a pock marked area.

"So how do we…," Rin left it hanging. It was a while before Sesshomaru answered. He found the perfect spot and showed Rin the proper way to dig them out.

"How long has it been since you last did this Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, looking at him work the ground. It looked as if he had done this same thing yesterday.

Sesshomaru stopped to think.

"I think the last time I did this was when I was fifteen," he said shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal. Like he said, he was a very busy man.

"Really? That long ago?"

"Yes, well after that I was so busy with school and once I went to the university I had no time at all. I worked constantly to get where I am today," Sesshomaru said thoughtfully, his bucket already half full of oysters. Rin tried her hand at it, but found that she didn't have quite the nack for it that Sesshomaru had. By the time he had his bucket full, Rin had successfully had gotten five.

Sesshomaru just looked in the bucket and shook his head and he helped her to catch ten more before the tide decided to turn. They got a safe distance away and made their way back to the house. Sesshomaru took the buckets and dumped their contents into the kitchen sink to wash their catch.

Rin watched him work as he prepared them. Again he surprised her. A little disappointed that he hadn't done this since he was fifteen, but it was soothing watching him work with his hands. She was seeing him a new light and she was starting to get a new feeling in the pit of her stomach as she watched him and while doing so, she noticed how well toned his arms were.

_Okay nock it off Rin. You are supposed to be crushing on Inuyasha, not Sesshomaru. And yet I can't stop staring._

She had to look away and she went into the next room and picked up the book she had been reading. Bringing up her feet she realized that her feet were still bare.

_We left our socks and shoes outside._ She got up and went back outside, Sesshomaru looked up to see where she was going. Then he looked down at his own feet and the mud that they had tracked in. Oops.

_I'll just have the maids clean it up, _he thought going back to his work. That was when he heard the back door open to reveal a somewhat wet Rin.

"Did you go swimming?" Sesshomaru asked, half humordly.

"Well the tide came all the way up and almost took off with our shoes. I managed to save them, but they are a little wet. Where would you like me to set them?"

"Uh, put them next to the fire place. I'll get that started in a moment," Sesshomaru said finishing up the oysters and he followed Rin into the living room and started up the fire. Rin sat down in front of it and set the shoes so they could get dry.

"Do you need any help Sesshomaru?" Rin called out.

"Actually, could you move the furniture out of the way," he said making noise from the kitchen.

Rin quirked an eyebrow, but did what was asked. She moved the coffee table first, being careful of her bare feet, and moved it to one of walls. Then she pushed the couch back to make more room. Once she deemed the space perfect, she laid a blanket on the floor, thinking that Sesshomaru wanted to picnic on the floor.

"Ah, I was just about to ask you to do that," Sesshomaru said coming into the room with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Rin accepted hers after he poured her a glass.

"Thank you," she said taking a sip.

Sesshomaru just nodded and left the room to grab the food. Once back he set everything out and gave her the first oyster. Rin opened it up expertly, put a bit of sauce on it and slurped it up.

"Mmm, oysters that are fresh, are the best," she commented as she finished swallowing. Sesshomaru watched as she did this, feeling a hot feeling beginning in the pit of his stomach, but he chose to ignore it for the time being. He joined her instead.

Another hour passed and all of the oysters had disappeared, except for five.

"Anymore? You know I can't exactly throw these back."

"Oh, no thank you. My stomach is maxed, but thank you," Rin said, giggling.

There was a pause as they both took a drink of their wine.

Rin looked intently at Sesshomaru after she set her glass down.

"What are you staring at?" Sesshomaru asked, feeling her stare bore into his soul. It was making him incredibly uncomfortable.

"I was just thinking that at one time, I used to be so scared of you."

"Everyone at one point or another is scared of me, Rin. I'm a business man, that's what I do," stared at her with a cold stare. It unnerved her a little, but she continued with what she was going to say.

"It was several years ago that I came to the realization that you were not so scary. The day was stormy. My father had taken your parents and Inuyasha to some kind of music lesson…"

"How old were you?"

"Eight. That would have made Inuyasha ten, am I correct?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head and said, "That would have been the oboe. At first when Izayoi asked him about the lessons, he thought he was taking hobo lessons."

Rin laughed at that part. Oh silly Inuyasha. So cute.

"Well, anyways, I was so scared of the storm that I went into the main house and I tried to find a light and I ended up getting shocked instead. And there you were. You stayed with me the entire time until my father came back. At the time I was more scared of you than the storm, but you kept me company while you sat across the room reading a book," Rin said, looking at her hands. Then she looked back up.

"Like I said before. You have surprised me," she said smiling at him.

Sesshomaru just looked at her, taking in what she said. He was amazed she even agreed to come with him for this trip if he scared her so much in the first place. It made him somewhat guilty.

"So Sesshomaru. Have you ever been to Paris?" Rin asked, breaking the silence that had accumulated.

"As a matter of fact I have," Sesshomaru paused, "for thirty-five minutes."

Rin gawked. "For thirty-five minutes?!"

"Lay over. I was going to Cairo for a business retreat. Worst time of my life," he said shaking his head at the memories that it brought.

Rin laughed out loud, but when she calmed down, she said, "You know Sesshomaru, you have to one day actually go to Paris. It is a city of change and to just be free and be yourself. To sit on the street corner listening to someone playing _La Vie En Rose _and let life happen. At one point I was lost, but my time in Paris I found myself again."

"You were lost?"

"At one point, yes I was," Rin said nodding her head.

A silent pause came after that statement and then Rin spoke up again.

"Sesshomaru? Do you believe in marriage?" Sesshomaru nearly choked on his wine. "On second thought you probably don't. Sorry for asking," Rin said, blushing slightly looking at Sesshomaru's cocked eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact I do, but that's also why I never got married in the first place," he said, adding as an after thought, "Inuyasha on the other hand believes in the tooth fairy." He took another swig of wine and set his empty glass on the mantle.

Rin giggled and said, "That's why I like him."

A dark thought came to Sesshomaru's mind just then. **She is mine and no one else's. **He had to look away because his eye's flashed red for a millisecond.

"Well, isn't it surprising that he is my brother, well half brother if you want to be technical about it. Sometimes I just don't know what to do with him. It's a love/hate relationship most of the time with him," he said, still looking away. Rin cocked her head to the side, but he didn't see it.

"You know at one time Inuyasha used to come to the office all the time. He used to watch father busying himself with the ticker tape and Inuyasha would copy him. I don't know what happened to make him stop coming. It was all of a sudden," he turned back to see Rin's expressions and they were thoughtful.

"You know Sesshomaru, you are not what people say you are," Rin said taking another sip of her wine.

"Oh and what do they say," noting the change in topic, which he was grateful for.

Rin looked away and said, "They say you are the world's only living heart donor."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "Oh that."

"And how does this one go? He thinks that morals are paintings on walls and scruples are money in Russia."

"How droll," he said shaking his head.

"Oh and then there is my favorite-"

"Okay I get it," holding up his hand to stop her right there. He didn't really care what other people thought about him, but when it came from her mouth, for some reason it sounded ten times worse.

"Look I-are you sure I'm the world's only heart donor?" he asked. He was being serious, but to Rin it was down right funny. She burst out laughing, that it made Sesshomaru turn up his lips somewhat. Sesshomaru looked away from her and at his watch then and noticed that it was getting really late and he noticed that Rin, after her laughing fit was done, was getting a sleepy eyed look.

"You ready to go home?"

Rin just turned to him and nodded her head. Sesshomaru got on his phone and called the pilot.

"Have the plane ready in an hour."

Rin started to clean up the living room, taking things to the kitchen. When she came back Sesshomaru had the living room already squared away, and was on the couch putting on his shoes.

"Your shoes are dry," was all he said before he went through all the house to make sure it was all locked up before they left. Rin put on her shoes while he did that and collected her camera case and purse.

"Sesshomaru? Is it okay if we leave this mess?" Rin asked looking at the mess that was the kitchen.

"I have scheduled a maid service to come and clean it up tomorrow. Don't worry about it," he said nonchalantly, locking the back door.

Rin felt really bad about leaving the mess, but Sesshomaru was already at the front door. Rin quickly found a piece of paper and pencil and wrote a thank you note before she followed him out the door.

He closed it and locked it, both making their way to the car. As soon as Sesshomaru started to drive, Rin was lulled to sleep. Sesshomaru drove all the way to the airport to the sound of Rin's slow breathing. It was a comforting sound and he found nothing in this world comforting, unless it was business related.

Once at the airport, Sesshomaru was at a loss at what to do with Rin.

_Should I carry her? Or should I wake her up?_

He chose not to do the latter because she looked too peaceful to wake up. So getting out of the car, he strode to her side, opened up the car door, undid her seatbelt and lifted her up. She was surprisingly light.

A man came to see if he needed help, but Sesshomaru growled out, "Just go grab our things." Nobody else was touching what was his. He entered the plane and settled Rin in a reclined seat and buckled her up. He accepted his and Rin's things from the man from earlier and sat down himself. He made a go to grab some paperwork he meant to work on earlier, but Rin's statement from earlier in the day stayed his hand. He then just looked out the window and after a moment he closed his eyes.

He didn't realize it but when he opened his eyes they were already back in Manhattan and taxing to the private hanger.

_Did I fall asleep?_

He looked across to Rin to see her stirring.

"Are we here already?" she groggily asked, stretching her arms out. Doing that, stretched her chest out and made it more prominent. Sesshomaru had to look away and concentrated on getting his things.

They stepped off the plane and got into the car waiting for them. They made it in no time to get to the house. Sesshomaru parked the car and they both got out and Sesshomaru walked her to the stairs that led up to her home above the garage.

"When will you have those pictures ready?" he asked.

Rin turned to him and said, "I'll have them done by tomorrow. I would like to thank you Sesshomaru for everything today. I had a really great time."

"I'll make sure to do more with you next time."

"More isn't always better Sesshomaru. Sometimes it's just more. Don't worry about it. The day was perfect," Rin said smiling.

Sesshomaru just narrowed his eyes at her, for some reason he was exasperated with her. Why does she have to be so…her!

"Listen Rin I'm not used to this kind of thing. I work in the real world with real responsibilities," he said a little too harshly and she just had to have a come back.

"I know you work in the real world and you're very good at it, but that's work," Rin said, smile off of her face, looking genuinally serious. "Where do you live Sesshomaru?" she asked, after making him take in her words, but the question she asked was out of the line, she had to admit.

Sesshomaru looked at her, her head down, embarrassed that she asked such a question. Then she looked back up, a small smile back on her face.

"You know, I actually asked my father why Inuyasha stopped going to the office," she said.

"And what did he say?" Sesshomaru asked, curious in what she had to say. He really wanted to know.

"He said, 'What do they need me for, when they have Sesshomaru.' I just thought that you would want to know," Rin said playing with the strap to her camera case. Then she looked up at him seeing the faraway look in his eyes.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru."

"Goodnight Rin," refocusing his eyes on her.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin made her way up the stairs and he himself turned to go and instead of going to the main house, he went back to his car and drove back to his apartment, away from everything that was making him start to go bonkers.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N: Here you go. Another chappie!**

**I may not update again till after the holidays. So this is my Christmas gift to you. Happy Holidays everyone! And a Happy New Year!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Ch. 5**

Sesshomaru was up early in the morning. He had been up since four, even though he had a late night.

He went straight to the office and threw himself into work that had piled up. He desperately tried not to think of Rin, but at moments like right now, he found himself staring absentmindedly out his office window.

It was midmorning, when his secretary knocked and opened his door and walked in to see if he needed anything done. It was one of those moments and Keade had never seen her boss so, she couldn't even think of the word that best described him right now.

She cleared her throat, which startled him out of his daze, but he did not turn to look at her. There was a moment of silence, but she waited for him to speak. She was an elderly woman, but she was good at her job.

"Keade?" he finally spoke.

"Yes, sir?"

"You know the old brick building my family owns near the lake house?"

"Yes, sir I remember that particular building," Keade commented.

"See if there is a tax deduction if donated to the city and…see if you can get tickets to a Broadway show no one can get tickets to," Sesshomaru said, now fiddling with a corner of a piece of paper.

"A Broadway show?"

"I know I'm not a show buff…"

"Buff?"

"Okay, I know I don't seldom go to theatre."

"Seldom?" Keade had her head cocked to the side, looking inquisitively at him. "Well the most difficult tickets to get would be to a Broadway musical."

"Okay," Sesshomaru said, not really listening, but wondering if Rin would go with him after she dropped off the pictures.

"You know sir, at a musical, every once in while the performers dance and burst into song."

Sesshomaru looked at her with a stern look and she shut up her comments.

"Just do it."

"Very well sir. Will there be anything else?"

Sesshomaru was looking distractedly out the window again.

"On second thought, forget the tax deduction. Donate the building to the city. Make sure they turn it into a half way house."

"Very well sir," Keade said, going out the door, but as she exited the office, she noticed her previous boss coming in her direction.

"Good morning sir. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just here to see my oldest. Is he free?"

"Yes sir, he is actually free the whole day," she said looking at Sesshomaru's schedule.

Inu Taisho cocked an eyebrow, but went in to his son's office. He found his son writing down something in a portfolio as he approached.

"Son."

"Father," Sesshomaru said not looking back up.

"Well I have come to tell you that Patrick is going to visit you."

"Hn."

"And talk to you about the merger some more."

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru," Inu Taisho said finally snatching Sesshomaru's pen from him. Sesshomaru sighed and finally looked up to his father.

"Sesshomaru, he is having second thoughts. The thing with Inuyasha is troubling him greatly."

"He needn't worry. I'll have everything taken care of by tomorrow."

"You mean with Rin," Inu Taisho inquired.

"Yes. I plan on sending her back out of country. Hopefully Inuyasha will get his head out of his ass, by the time Kagame gets back."

"Sesshomaru, Rin is not an object, she is a person. Just so you know."

"I know father, but she is a nuisance that needs to be taken care of. Remember I learned everything from you."

Inu Taisho just shook his head in slight disappointment, tossed the pen back on Sesshomaru's desk and said, "I didn't teach you this," and walked out.

Sesshomaru was about to pick up his pen, but decided to get up and walk to the window.

**You know our father is right.**

_I told you to stay out of it. I will take care of Rin my way._

**You get rid of her and I will drive you insane. You. Can. Not. Fight. It.**

_I will show you. I will._

And yet he couldn't keep her image out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Rin was up at about midmorning. Yesterday was a long day, but she couldn't help but feel refreshed. She felt complete, in a sense. She took a shower and made herself a light snack before going to the photo shop to get the pictures she took, developed.

She stepped into her father's sitting area, where she found him reading.

"Um, daddy?" he looked up, "I'm going to town for a bit, do you need anything?"

"No dear and Rin."

"Yes?"

"You don't have to tell me you are going out. You are a grown up and you can do whatever you want."

Rin nodded at him and turned to go, but a thought came to her.

"Um daddy, I know this is a strange question to be asking, but what was Sesshomaru like as a child?"

Thomas smiled and said, "Shorter."

Rin laughed, right now it was hard to imagine Sesshomaru shorter. He was so tall. She shook her head and waved her father goodbye and made her way to the main house.

She slowly made her way to Inuyasha's room and found a nurse sitting outside his door.

"Um excuse me," the nurse looked up, "how is he?"

"Still sleeping I'm afraid."

Rin cocked an eyebrow, "Is that normal?"

"With what he's taking, yes it is."

"Has he asked for anyone?" Rin asked hopefully.

"Bert and Ernie."

Rin looked down disappointed.

"Oh. Could you tell him Rin was here, if he wakes up again, that is."

"Dear, I could tell him the President of the United States was here, I don't think it would make a difference," the nurse said giving her an apologetic look.

Rin nodded and turned to go and went out to the taxi that was waiting for her outside. She told the driver to take her to the nearest photoshop. While she waited for the photos to be done, she went to go get herself some lunch. Being alone made her mind wander.

While she was eating her thoughts went to a certain demon, probably waiting for her to bring the photos. Was it really wrong for her to think about him the way she was? Why yes it is, especially when you still had the hots for Inuyasha. But she couldn't help but wonder if Sesshomaru had anything special planned for them to do, if not she had an idea, if he was willing that is.

She started to get excited about seeing him that she hurried up eating her lunch and went back to see if the photos were done. She still had to wait a further half hour because the machine was slow.

After a half hour and paying for her purchase, she raced out the door and hailed a taxi. She made it to Larrabee Co. in no time and payed the taxi driver a little over than what was due and looked up at the tall structure.

She let out a sigh and went in.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Sesshomaru let out a sigh.

A couple hours ago, Sesshomaru had to endure Inuyasha's future father-in-law. His father was right, Patrick was having misgivings and second thoughts.

He had to end…whatever he was starting to have with Rin, hopefully by tomorrow. Sesshomaru was looking out of the window again, it was mid afternoon, and Rin had yet to come.

_beep_

"Yes?" Sesshomaru clicked his intercom.

_'Rin Fairchild is here to see you, sir.'_

Sesshomaru let out an unconscious sigh and said, "Send her in."

The door opened and in walked Rin in very casual attire. A form fitting polo, a baby blue, and jeans and what looked like converse, for her shoes. Over top of her polo was a sweater jacket that she left unzipped.

"Hi," was the first word she said and Sesshomaru remembering his manners stood up and ushered her in.

"Hello Rin. Would you like a drink?"

"Oh no, thank you," she said walking further into the office. She looked around, taking in everything.

"You have a very nice office. It's so…big," she commented.

"Thank you. It's where I do real work in the real world," he said, making his way over to her. Once he made it over, she had already fished out his photos.

"Here you go," she said smiling at him. He took them, but unintentionally brushed his fingers along hers. She shivered a little at the contact. There goes that feeling again. What the hell. _Inuyasha, concentrate on Inuyasha. This feeling I'm having for Sesshomaru should not happen._

Sesshomaru on the other hand…

**Mate.**

_Are you going to say that every time we touch her?_

**Hell the fuck yes. I'll keep on saying that till you finally get the message that she is ours.**

_Hn. She belongs to no one._

Recovering, even though it didn't show outwardly, he asked again, "Are you sure you don't want a drink?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Rin said still smiling and taking a seat while Sesshomaru took a look at the photos. Rin waited for any comment from him.

"Hm, these are really good," he said flipping through them, "but…this one is a peculiar view of the house." He flipped the photo to show her the shot.

Rin looked at it and realized that it was picture she had taken of Notre Dame. She got up and went to the pictures to see what he had been looking at.

"That's strange. I could have sworn I gave you the right photos," she said as she went through her bag and took out another photo packet. She made sure it was them before she handed them to him, grabbing the ones he had been looking at.

Rin put the photos into her bag and looked with Sesshomaru, at the photos she took the day previously. He came to the one that the man had taken of them standing together. He paused for a moment, looking at the picture and noting how both Rin and he fit perfectly together. He quickly finished and put them away. Rin on the other hand was feeling unusually warm seeing the picture.

"Do you like them?" Rin asked, looking hopeful to get her mind off of the feeling.

"Very much. Do you need compensation for these?" he said, gesturing to the photos in his hand.

"Oh no, that is not necessary. Do with them as you see fit," she said smiling and she went and sat back down on the couch and made herself comfortable.

Sesshomaru watched her as she moved, but he also noticed that she was looking everywhere but at him. It slightly irritated him, but then he remembered what he had Keade do for him earlier in the day.

"Rin?"

She turned her brown eyes to him and his mind went blank.

"Sesshomaru?" He blinked at the waving hand in front of his face. Had he spaced out?

"Are you okay?" Rin asked, when she looked at him expecting him to speak, she noticed that he got a peculiar look in his eye. He looked dazed. He was acting really strangely, ever since the solarium.

"I am fine, thank you," he said moving away from Rin to set the photos on his desk.

"Rin I was wondering if you would like to…go to see a musical with me," he said a little awkwardly. Rin cocked an eyebrow.

"A musical? Um-"

_knock, knock, knock_

The door opened to reveal his secretary.

"Sir, I managed to get the tickets you asked for."

Sesshomaru was about to speak, but Rin beat him to it.

"Oh you know what. Keade is it? You go see it. It's no use having those tickets go to waste," Keade looked a bit shocked. Sesshomaru just cocked an eyebrow. Rin looked at him then and said, "I have something better planned."

Sesshomaru cocked his whole head then.

_Oh he looks like a curious little puppy, but not as much as Inuyasha if he had the same look._

Sesshomaru turned to his secretary, who still looked confused at what to do.

"Enjoy yourself Keade."

Keade just shrugged and said before going out, "Well I have always wanted to see Cats."

Rin was still staring Sesshomaru when she said this and the look on his face was priceless. It looked like he was saved from the most torturous thing in the world and that was seeing people dressed as _cats_, dancing and singing on stage.

She laughed out loud. Sesshomaru turned to her and was flabbergasted as to why she was laughing. Once she calmed down, she looked at him again and he was now looking at her strangely again, making her blush slightly. _Dang it! Does he have to make me blush every time he looks at me! Geesh these new feelings are confusing!_

"So Rin, where are we going?" Sesshomaru asked breaking her out of thoughts again, putting on his jacket to prepare to leave.

Rin smiled at him internally shaking herself and said, "That's for me to know and for you to find out, but first we need to stop by the house first for a change of clothes. At least for me that is."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and lead her to the door.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Rin exclaimed turning back around heading for Sesshomaru's desk, fishing for something in her bag. She took it out and placed it on his desk. Sesshomaru looked and saw…_is that an Eiffel Tower paper weight?_

Rin turned around and made her way back over to him and out the door, but Sesshomaru just stood there staring at it.

_Hn. She remembered._

Rin poked her head back in. "You coming?"

Sesshomaru looked at her and followed her out of the door.

Together they made their way to the elevator and down to the garage level making their way to Sesshomaru's BMW. Sesshomaru opened the passenger side door for her. Making sure she was in, he closed the door and made his way to the driver's side and got in himself.

Once he got the car started he drove off back to the house. He occasionally looked to Rin sitting next to him and he could literally feel the happiness and excitement radiating off of her. He wanted to ask her where they were going, but he stayed his tongue till after she got ready.

They made it back to the house and he parked right in front of the garage. He made to turn to Rin, but she was already out the door and up the stairs yelling back at him, "I'll be right back!"

He just stared out of the window, seeing her make her way to her bedroom. She closed the door and shut her curtains and he respectively looked away.

Sesshomaru sat back in his seat and looked at his own attire. _Maybe I should change too._ He made to get out of his car, but he noticed that Rin had stepped out of her bedroom. He really couldn't see her clearly so he stepped out of the vehicle to greet her.

What he saw almost made he mouth drop, but it did make his mouth go dry.

She wore of very form fitting dress that flared out just below her hips and only went down to just above her knees, showing off her well toned calves. It was completely black, but he could see every single curve that her little body could produce. To finish her look were black heals that were only held on by straps.

She approached him with a smile.

"You look…stunning Rin," Sesshomaru managed to say as he lead her back over to the passenger side door.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," Rin said sitting down in the luxurious car. Closing the door, Sesshomaru took his time to get to the drivers side. _Oh Gods help me get through this night. _

He got in, completely composed and started the car.

"So Rin, where are we going?" he finally asked, stopping at the entrance to the drive.

"Well it's a new place that a friend of mine, along with her husband, runs. They opened it about a year ago now and I have yet to see it. Turn right here," Rin directed him. They went to what seemed to be a remote area, but when they arrived at the establishment, it was surprisingly full.

"Don't worry, I called ahead and she knows we are coming," Rin said getting out. Sesshomaru stepped out too and followed Rin up some steps and into the building.

His first impression of the place…loud. Not like night club loud, but jazzy loud. There was live music coming from a band on stage. The hue of the whole establishment was blue, in all shades. That's all he could see, but it seemed acceptable in his opinion.

"Ayame!"

He turned to where Rin was waving, trying to get the attention of a red head. She turned green eyes to the woman yelling her name and smiled brightly.

"Rin!" she yelled and ran towards her giving her a big hug.

"Oh Rin I am so glad you could make it. How have you been? How was Paris? When did you cut your hair? You look absolutely stunning!" Ayame rambled on and on that Rin didn't get a chance to stop her so she could introduce Sesshomaru.

"Ayame! Calm down please. I would like you to meet Sesshomaru Larrabee," Rin said finally get a chance to speak and making Sesshomaru stand next to her.

"Oh I am so sorry, where are my manners, I am Ayame Crew, co-owner of this fine establishment, if I say so myself. Now I managed to get you two a table next to the dance floor. Will that be okay?" she said in quick succession and holding out her hand. He took it, but let go of it quickly. Wolf demons, along with cats, not his favorite species to deal with.

"I think that is fine. How about you Sesshomaru?"

He looked down at her and nodded his head.

Rin turned back to Ayame, "Yes that will be fine."

"Okie dokie, follow me," she said with a smile on her face, grabbing two menus on their way.

Ayame led them to their table, even though it was right next to the dance floor, it was more seclusive and away from the other customers, which Sesshomaru appreciated greatly.

The band was currently in between songs, so they managed to have some quiet for a good fifteen minutes.

"So Rin, how do you know the owner?" Sesshomaru asked, striking up conversation.

"Well, we went to school together until she had to move during our eight grade year and I had only just recently, while in Paris, got in contact with her again. She was and still is one of my best friends," she said taking a drink of water that was on the table.

After that she started talking. She'd go off into tangents, talking about everything and when it came to talking about Paris, she had nothing but good reviews for that city and he didn't stop her. He only chimed in when needed. During that time they had ordered their food and drinks.

The evening passed by slowly, people from the restaurant came and went and some even went to the dance floor to dance. Ayame occasionally came over to their table to see how they were doing and see how they enjoyed the food. Then she brought over her husband and mate, Koga.

"Sesshomaru? Is that you?" he asked. Sesshomaru looked up to see an old college "buddy" of his.

"Koga," he said standing up to shake his hand.

"You two know each other?" Rin asked looking at the two males.

"Yeah, believe it or not we went to college together. I still don't know how he did it, but he graduated after only two years there. Crazy," Koga said, wrapping an arm around the taller demon's shoulders. Sesshomaru visibly stiffened, which made Koga let go really quick.

"Still don't like being touched, I see. Well, I'll leave you to the rest of your dinner," then he turned to Rin and took her hand and gave it a light kiss. Sesshomaru then, very involuntary, let out a growl. Koga turned to him, hearing it, and then turned back to Rin, "It was very good to meet you, Miss Rin," turning back to his mate, "Ayame, shall we dance?" he asked taking her hand. She smiled and said, "Yes we shall."

They both took the floor and Sesshomaru sat back down. Rin looked between the two males and noticed the tension that seemed to emanate from them the moment Koga kissed her hand. _It was just a kiss. Why did Sesshomaru get so...possessive? _They went back to their meal, finishing it in quiet.

Once they were done and the waitress took their plates Rin decided to break the quiet.

"So Sesshomaru, out of all the things I have said about Paris, which was your favorite?"

Sesshomaru took on a thoughtful look. After a moment he said, "The river, the Seine. Out of all your talk, the river is what keeps on coming up."

"I have to say the Seine is what I like about Paris the most too. Out of all of it's landmarks and historical value in that city, I go to the river first. It's peaceful. On my days off I would grab my journal, go to the local farmers market, grab something to eat, go to my favorite bridge, which was Pont du Carrousel, because the Louvre happens to be right around the corner. Sometimes I would spend my whole day there, listening to the river whisper to me. Sometimes I caught people staring at me, because I'd whisper back. Silly really, now that I think about it."

"And what did the river say back?" Sesshomaru asked, entirely entranced with what she was saying. Her voice in and of itself, was soothing to his soul.

She looked into his eyes and answered, "That's between you and the river." She said it quietly and then she turned her eyes back to the dance floor. Several couples had taken to the floor to the slow song that was playing. She let the music enter her soul and she decided she wanted to dance too.

Turning her eyes to Sesshomaru she asked, "Would you like to dance Sesshomaru?"

His eyes were on the dancers, but he turned his eyes to her and nodded his assent. Rin got up and went to his side as he got up too. Rin then stared at him oddly.

"Nope, this won't do. You look like you will be taking the dance floor to a meeting. Do you mind?" Rin said, evaluating Sesshomaru's attire and gesturing to see if he would mind if she could change some things.

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow and nodded his head. He wasn't sure he wanted Rin to change his look, but for some reason he couldn't refuse her. First Rin took off his suit jacket. Next she removed his tie and unbuttoned the first button, giving him a more relaxed look. Then she proceeded to unbutton his cuffs and roll them to just below his elbow. She nodded, saying she was done and lead him to the dance floor.

Sesshomaru took her into his arms and started in a simple two step. The song currently playing was slow, so he took it slow.

He hated to admit it, but he loved having her in his arms. It calmed him. It calmed the demon inside him. The song changed to a more upbeat tune and he changed the steps with the tune. Rin was good at following him and keeping up. He twirled her and spun her. They were in perfect sync. Before the song ended Sesshomaru parted with her and went to the person leading the band. He whispered in his ear and then went back to Rin.

He whispered in her ear, "Keep up with me."

Then the opening tune to _Sway_ started to play. He started to take her on ride, so to speak.

_When marimba rhythms start to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

He spun her, dancing in time with the song. He was glad that Rin knew what he wanted. Rin was starting to like this side of Sesshomaru more and more.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

He dipped her, supporting her, her leg draped over his thigh. He brought her up slowly. The feeling was becoming more intense the more they danced.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have that magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

They spun and took up the whole dance floor. All the other dancers took to the side lines, watching these two people dance like they were professionals.

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

They made some fancy footwork, then Sesshomaru swung her in the air.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have that magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

They moved in sync to each other. It was hard to say which one began and the other ended. It was like magic.

_When marimba rhythms start to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

A pause in the music. There faces were so close together you thought they were to kiss, but the music continued on and so did they.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

_When marimbas start to play_

_Hold me close, make me sway_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

Rin's arms were at her sides, Sesshomaru was only holding her by one arm. They moved like this and he dipped her again.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

In the final climax of the song he dipped her a final time, bringing her leg to his hip, his hand holding it there. They were both breathing hard as he brought her back up slowly, supporting her like she was a priceless doll.

Face to face now, still taking stock on what they did together, Rin had a hold of his shoulders to support herself, his hand still had a hold her leg. There noses were touching. Rin looked deeply into his eyes as he did to hers. The temptation was there, to take her lips with his own, but-

Rin gasped, practically ripping her leg out of his grasp, thankfully he pulled away so she didn't injure herself with his claws, and looked at her watch.

"I didn't realize it was so late," she looked up at him with a sad look and said, "I promised I'd look in on Inuyasha."

Two words. Buzz kill. Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Then let us go," he said leading her off the dance floor. They grabbed their jackets, Sesshomaru payed handsomely and they left, but not before Rin said goodbye to Ayame and Koga.

Koga and Ayame looked after them when they left.

"So what do you think?" Ayame asked.

"I think they are mates. Didn't you see the way they danced and plus didn't you hear Sesshomaru growl at me when I touched Rin?"

Ayame nodded her head in assent. "But they are denying themselves. Sad really," Ayame sympathized. Koga just shook his head and lead Ayame away back to the dance floor.

Meanwhile outside, Sesshomaru and Rin made it back to the car, he helped her in and he made his way to the drivers side. The parking lot, was almost completely empty as they drove off. It was quiet for a while, then Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"Rin?"

"Hm? Yes?"

"So what about Paris did you not like?" It was a random question, the first one that popped into his head.

"Well there was one thing I didn't like and that was how expensive things were. One of the first things I had to learn how to say in the language was how I couldn't afford certain things. It was hard to convey what I meant, but I managed."

"So how do you say, 'I'm just looking'?" he asked, deciding to test her language skills.

"Je cherche juste," Rin answered without missing a beat.

"How do you say, 'This is what I want'?"

"Ce est ce que je veux."

Then he dared to ask the next question, "How do you say, 'I am looking at what I want'?" He asked it in such a way that Rin eyes widened and turned to look carefully at him. They had stopped at a stop light then and Sesshomaru returned her stare. The intensity in those eyes made Rin's mind go blank. _Does he really mean what he said._

Clearing her throat, she said, "I've forgotten."

Sesshomaru looked away then, breaking the spell that they were both under. The light had turned green.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

_First the dancing and now this. What is this feeling I'm feeling. It's becoming stronger the more I spend time with him. I have never felt like this before._

Rin was so into her thoughts, she didn't notice that they had arrived back at home and there to greet them was none other than Inuyasha.

He waved at them, holding a cane to support himself.

Rin and Sesshomaru stepped out of the car once it was stopped and turned off. Inuyasha wobbled over to Rin.

"Hey Rin," he said.

"Hello Inuyasha. How are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you. Oh hey Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, turning to Sesshomaru who was just standing there, looking stoic as always, but inside he was seething.

He only gave Inuyasha a curt nod in answer.

"Thanks for keeping Rin company while I - well you know."

"It was no problem. Goodnight Inuyasha, Rin," he said turning to go and not back to his car.

"You spending the night?"

"Inuyasha, as you may have forgotten, I used to live here too. So yes, I'm staying the night. It is late and I don't feel like driving back to my apartment. Is that okay with you?" Sesshomaru's voice was laced with distaste and irritation.

"Calm down Sesshomaru, it was just a question," Inuyasha said, raising a hand in defeat. Rin was looking at Sesshomaru the whole time. He was tensed. So was she. When he finally relaxed, she did too.

"Goodnight," Sesshomaru said once again and turned to go.

"Sesshomaru."'

It was Rin and that stopped him. He turned back and gave her a long look.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru," was all she could say. She gave him a small smile, he nodded and turned to go to the house. Rin watched him go around the corner and then turned her eyes back to Inuyasha, who was looking intently at her.

"So, did you have fun tonight?" Inuyasha asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Yes, I did. Sesshomaru was quite the gentleman."

"I would have expected no less from him, but lets talk about us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, how about we start where we left off. I can grab some champagne and some dixie cups, I am done with flutes just to let you know and then go from there," Inuyasha said hopefully that she would accept.

"Don't you think you should rest Inuyasha?"

"Ah I'm a fast healer. Don't worry. So how about it?"

"Let's say if I went with you. What would happen after that? What about the next day?" Rin truly wanted to know.

"Well, I haven't really thought about that. Couldn't we talk about that later?"

Rin looked at him and in his eyes as if she was searching in them for something. She knew that Inuyasha was a 'fly by the seat of your pants' kind of guy, but she was seeing him in a new light. For some reason she didn't seem attracted to him anymore. More than anything, she kinda wished that Sesshomaru was standing before her. That thought though scared her. So she made up her mind.

"Inuyasha, I'm really tired. How about we talk about everything tomorrow. Okay?"

Inuyasha, to say the least, was a little disappointed, but he knew it was late. He took her hand and gave it a light peck.

"Okay. Goodnight Rin."

"Goodnight Inuyasha," Rin said, stepping around him to head for the stairs. Inuyasha watched her until she made it to her room. After that he turned and left himself.

The entire time though they were watched by a pair of golden orbs. Sesshomaru wasn't much of an eavesdropper, but he could not help but listen to their conversation. His stomach was in knots the entire time. He was hoping beyond hope that Rin would decline Inuyasha's request and he was beyond relieved when she declined. After they parted he rushed towards the house and into his room that he stayed in. He quickly undressed and went to lay down on the bed. He didn't feel sleepy, but he closed his eyes anyways.

Before he knew it, he was dreaming. This particular one had the one person he couldn't get off of his mind. Rin.

At first they were dancing, like they were at the restaurant. It was like a normal dream, until it morphed into something more…erotic.

Sesshomaru rolled in his sleep onto his stomach, groaning, and holding onto his pillow as if he was afraid to let go.

Downstairs, Inuyasha finally made it into the house, hobbling on with his cane.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned to see his father.

"Yes? Did you need something father?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I need to talk to you about something," Inu Taisho said, turning towards his office. He held open the door for Inuyasha and closed the door once Inuyasha was in.

"So father, what did you need to talk about?" Inuyasha asked, gingerly trying to sit down. He finally managed to make himself comfortable.

"Rin," was Inu Taisho's answer, taking a seat beside Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked down and said, "Are you going to tell me to stop seeing her?"

"Yes I am. Kagame is your mate, not Rin. I'm surprised your demon hasn't stopped you at this point."

A shock went through Inuyasha just then. _Kagome._ It was as if he remembered something very important. He couldn't believe how completely stupid he was being.

"I have a theory Inuyasha. Kagome has been gone a full two weeks. Your demon was missing her so bad that when you sighted Rin at the bus stop, she looked so similar to Kagome that your demon decided it was okay pursue Rin. Is this making sense?"

Inuyasha only could nod his head, steadily putting the pieces together.

"Now let me ask you question. Can you smell Rin's scent?"

"No, I can't. I've always wondered about that," Inuyasha said, wonderingly, thinking back to when he picked her up from the bus station and even when they danced. He could not smell her scent at all.

"That's because you are already mated with Kagome. Since then, your demon automatically blocks out all other female's smells. That includes Rin's. Besides Inuyasha, Rin is destined to be mated with Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha looked up at this, completely shocked. Then everything clicked. The way those two looked at each other this evening. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Thank you father for telling me this. What should I tell Rin? I promised to talk with her tomorrow."

"Tell her the truth, but I want Sesshomaru to tell her about the mating thing to her. Is that understood?"

"Yes father. I think I should go and rest now. It's been a long day," Inuyasha said, standing up. Inu Taisho stood up with him.

"Goodnight father."

"Goodnight son."

Inuyasha left the room slowly, taking his time to get to his room. His mind was racing a million miles an hour. Once at the top of the stairs though, he heard grunting coming from Sesshomaru's room.

Inuyasha didn't like being up in his older brother's business, but he couldn't help but look into his room. He found Sesshomaru hunched on his bed, humping his pillow. _What the hell? Is he having a sex dream? Who'd had thunk it. Father was right._

Inuyasha shook his head and turned around and headed to his own, making a mental note to call Kagome in the morning.

Back in Sesshomaru's room, Sesshomaru bolted out of his dream, eyes completely red. Once he calmed down his breathing and his eyes were no longer red, he looked down at himself.

_Shit._ He had made a mess of himself and his bedsheets. He had never had a dream that intense and somewhere deep inside he wished it was real.

He got out of bed to take a cold shower, but what he didn't know was that Rin had a similar dream.

She herself bolted out of her own sleep, sweat permeated her entire being and in between her legs it was completely soaked. _What the hell._

After that she couldn't go back to sleep. She just sat up and brought her knees up to her chest. She stayed like that. She was completely confused at these new feelings. Her entire life it was Inuyasha this and Inuyasha that, but now in just three days, Sesshomaru invaded every possible corner of her mind.

Was this love? Hopefully tomorrow, if she met up with him again, she would find out for sure.

She surely hoped so.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you guys had a terrific Christmas, if you celebrate it that is. I certainly did!**

**Well here is another chapter! You know the drill! READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Ch. 6**

Sesshomaru to say the least, did not get any more sleep after that dream. Dare to say, he was a little afraid that he would dream something like that again. So about four o'clock in the morning he left the house. He took one quick glance to the garage, got into his car and left.

He made it to his office and went to a room where he kept his spare clothes. He changed out of the t-shirt and jeans that he had on, into one of his suits and went to his desk.

He sat there intending to get some work done, but ended up just staring at nothing. He didn't even notice the sun making its way up and lighting his office in morning glow.

_knock, knock, knock_

"Enter," he said, startled out of his reverie.

His secretary had walked in. He looked at his watch and it read six o'clock.

"Good morning Mr. Sesshomaru. Shall I review you schedule with you for today?" Keade said, sitting down.

"Hn," was Sesshomaru's response. Keade recited it anyways. After she was done, she waited for a response from him. Nothing. It started to make her wonder what happened between him and Rin last night.

But she decided not to dwell on it. It was his business, not hers. So she made to get up when he stopped her with his hand.

"Keade, could you reserve two plane tickets to Paris for tomorrow?"

"You're going to Paris tomorrow sir?"

"That is what I'm planning. Make one out to me and the other…for Rin Fairchild."

"Okay sir. Will I be canceling everything on your schedule for-"

"The next month. I will let you know anything else or you can go to my father. That will be all Keade."

"Yes sir," Keade said standing up and left the office to do her job.

Sesshomaru went through the rest of his day, going through meetings and closing deals. It was about noon when Sesshomaru realized he had yet to call Rin. He took out his cell and found the number he was looking for. He hesitated for just a moment and then pressed the send button.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Rin, like Sesshomaru, had very little sleep after the dream she had. Her father noticed the bags under her eyes at breakfast and the look of 'being unsure of herself' was evident in her eyes. He didn't press it, but said that she should go back to bed.

She did reluctantly. It was exactly what she needed and the good part was that she didn't dream of a certain demon, doing very naughty things to her body. She woke up refreshed and she looked at the time and noticed it was nearly noon.

She got out of bed and took a quick shower. Once out she started to hear the phone ringing. She knew immediately who it was. She quickly threw on her robe and went to the phone. Her hand hesitated for a moment, but picked it up and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

_"Good afternoon Rin. I was wondering, if you didn't have any pressing matters this afternoon, could you come down to the office. I'd like to discuss some business with you."_

"No I don't have anything planned for today. Sure I would…love to come."

_"Excellent. Then I'll see you later then."_

"Yes. Goodbye Sesshomaru."

_"Goodbye Rin."_

After that the line went dead. Rin, for some reason, couldn't breath. She had a feeling, both good and bad, about going to meet him. She wanted to meet him, but again she didn't. She was so confused.

So making up her mind, she took her time getting dressed. Since he said he wanted to talk business, she dressed in black dress pants and a green blouse. She looked in the mirror and made sure she was presentable. She called for a taxi and once it was there, she made her way down the garage steps.

"Where to miss?" asked the taxi driver.

"Um - to the Empire State Building, please," she responded. She wanted to take her time to get to the Larrabee building. It was approximately ten blocks from the Empire State Building. She had a lot of thinking to do.

Once there though, she looked at her watch after paying the driver, it was only two o'clock. She didn't want to go there just yet, so she went into the Empire State Building and went straight to the top.

She took in the view. Rin spotted the Larrabee building in the distance. She knew that there was a man there waiting for her. Well he had to wait a little longer. She still felt confused about her feelings towards him. Maybe everything would be made clear if she got it over and done with.

She sighed, slowly making her way back to the elevator. Getting down to the ground level, she slowly started to walk towards the Larrabee building.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Sesshomaru was pacing. He had canceled all his meetings for the afternoon just so he could spend his time with this woman. And she wasn't even here yet!

Grant it he never gave her a specific time, but his patience was growing thin. It was nearing five o'clock now.

**You are overworking your mind. Be patient.**

_How can I be patient! She has made me into a bundle of nerves! How am I supposed to get rid of her when I feel like this?_

**Easy. Don't. Give into your desires. She is our mate and if you push her away, I will say it again. You. Will. Go. Insane.**

_I have had enough! Get out of my head!_

**Well can't do that. Sorry. Oh wait I'm not.**

Sesshomaru then audibly growled and then his intercom came on.

_'Rin Fairchild is here."_

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and clicked the intercom.

"Send her in," he said, quickly composing himself. She entered almost timidly.

"Hello Rin. I was starting to get worried," Sesshomaru said stepping around his desk.

"You were?" she asked.

"Yes I was. Is that a problem?"

"No, no. It's not. I'm just surprised that you would worry about someone…who…well," then she looked into his eyes and stepped forward a step, "I forgot what to say."

"You seem to do that a lot," Sesshomaru mused taking a step forward himself. It was as if gravity itself was pulling them together.

"Well, if you were wondering where I was, I was wandering all over…thinking about some things…um…I was hoping to get this feeling I have…resolved…um…were you really worried about me?" Rin for some reason couldn't get a coherent sentence out of her mouth. She stepped forward yet again.

"Well, whatever it was you were trying to say, I should tell you I have the same feeling. Let us resolve it together."

Rin was looking intently at him, trying to read him, but it was hard. He wasn't a normal person, even for a demon, he wasn't an open book.

"Do you? Really?" she asked taking another step.

"Yes," he confessed, "come to Paris with me."

"Paris?! But I just got back-"

"No excuses Rin. You've convinced me utterly and entirely that there was something missing from my life. Come to Paris with me. Don't say no," he said, now they were face to face with each other.

"Do you really mean it? You would leave all of this to just be…with…me?"

"Like I said Rin. You. Have. Convinced. Me. Say yes," Sesshomaru said, now flush against her body, leaving her no room to argue with him.

Then Rin widened her eyes. "What about Inuyasha?"

She had to bring him up, didn't she. "What will you tell him?"

With that question, Rin's resolve completely shed itself. She very slowly went up on her tiptoes and kissed him. Sesshomaru took that as a yes and responded. He slowly kissed her back, but his inner self wanted more. For the first time, he agreed with himself. He deepened the kiss.

Rin gasped at his sudden ardor and he took that opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth. _Gods she tastes good._ They gripped each other in an attempt to get closer.

Then Sesshomaru went to start something very daring. He started to untuck her shirt. He desperately wanted to feel her skin and feel it he did and the real kicker was that Rin didn't stop him.

Rin shivered as he touched her and dare she say she loved it. She felt him move her backwards until her knees hit the couch. Her knees bent and they both toppled. He moved from her lips and started to kiss along her jaw, sending gasping breaths out of her body. He loved the sound.

He was about to move to undo some buttons, but-

_knock, knock, knock_

They both stopped simultaneously and with quick succession, Sesshomaru got off of her to go to the door before it opened all the way and Rin sat up and quickly as she could tucked her shirt back in.

"What is it Keade?" Sesshomaru asked, a little impatiently.

"Well I have come to give you the tickets sir. Should I come back later?"

"No, set them on the desk," he said, opening up the door wider. Keade quickly made her way to the desk, Rin's eyes on the tickets in her hand. _He wasn't kidding._

"Oh and sir, the other things have been taken care of," Keade said and then left the room, ready to go home for the day.

Rin stood up and went to the desk to see if they were real. Sesshomaru watched her as she did. She opened them up and saw the names. One was hers. The other was…Sesshomaru's. She couldn't help but smile as she felt Sesshomaru walk up behind her. She spun and gave him a dazzling smile. Then she threw herself at him, giving him a hug. He returned it of course.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I am so happy right now," Rin said into his chest. She parted with him, but not enough to leave his arms.

"And to think I wasn't interested."

"Oh thanks."

"I'm sorry, but I thought I was so interested in Inuyasha that I couldn't…oh Sesshomaru…I love you," she confessed. She gave him another hug, but she was not prepared for what would happen next.

When he heard her confession he knew that he would tear her asunder with his next words. He felt guilty for doing it, but it had to be done.

"This was a mistake," Sesshomaru said pulling Rin apart from him.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked him looking at him, confusion evident in her eyes.

"This whole thing with you. It was a lie."

Those words cut her and they cut deep. Sesshomaru let go completely and turned around so he wouldn't have to look at her wounded face.

"What do you mean?"

He turned back around. He made sure his face was void of complete emotion with the next lines he said.

**What are you doing?!**

"It was all a lie," he reiterated, "From the moment in the solarium to now. I was sent to deal with you and I did a hell of a job."

Rin turned from him and slowly sat down onto one of his office chairs. His words were terrible. She would not cry. She would not give him the satisfaction.

**Stop it! Now!**

"There was a marriage. There was a merger. You got in the way. My plan was to take you to Paris…and then leave. To get _you_ out of the way."

A moment of silence, with Rin's head bowed, she asked, "What other things were taken care of?"

"What?"

"She said 'other things.' What did she mean?"

Sesshomaru was walking around to her side when he answered. "An apartment for you and a bank account."

"How much?" she dared to ask. She hoped it wasn't a million or she would scream at him.

"Five hundred thousand francs."

She sighed, but she said a little jokingly, "Your first offer was better."

Sesshomaru didn't hear the humor. "You can have more."

Rin shook her head vigorously. "No, I don't want your money. I never did." She looked up at him then. Her eyes completely devoid of anything.

"Was I so much trouble for you? Was I so bad for Inuyasha? The chauffeur's daughter. Isn't that all over?"

"That's not it and it wasn't any trouble. It's about a piece of plastic."

Rin stared at him unbelievingly. "Plastic?"

"It was nothing personal Rin," Sesshomaru said.

**Oh but you made it personal buddy! Why are you keeping on pulling her down like this?!**

**And yourself!**

Rin looked away from him and stood up and walked to his desk. "May I?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he answered and she picked up her ticket.

"You know Sesshomaru, Paris is always a good idea. I was happy there," she turned to him, "You would have been too." She turned to leave, grabbing her things and headed to the door.

"Let me drive you home," Sesshomaru said, internally trying to salvage what relationship he had with her.

She turned part way and said, "I'm flying home. Goodbye Sesshomaru." She opened the door and left without looking back.

**Don't let her go you idiot! Go get her!**

Throughout the evening Sesshomaru competely ignored his other half and this time was no different, but when Rin left the room, all the light and happiness he felt with her, left a complete and empty hole in his chest. He still didn't understand it.

**Mate is gone. She's gone. No.**

At those words Sesshomaru collapsed onto the floor. His chest hurt, immensely. _This wasn't supposed to be like this!_

**No shit sherlock.**

And he stayed there for the rest of the night, thinking the entire time, _What have I done? What have I done?_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Rin made it back to the house without shedding a single tear for her broken heart. She looked to the house and saw a light on. It was the pool room and who happened to be in it, than none other than Inuyasha.

She stopped at the entrance from the outside and looked at him play pool by himself.

"You look better," she said, letting him know she was there, which he knew anyways, he just let her speak first.

"I feel better. The stitches come out tomorrow," he said turning to her, but what he saw was not the bright girl he met at the bus stop. No, the woman before him looked defeated.

"Where were you? I thought we were going to have a talk."

"I-I was in town. I was talking with Sesshomaru for a bit," she said, trying not to choke on her own words.

"Well you know Rin, of all the girls I've known and I've known some, wait is that song?" he rambled on, "You are the only girl I've danced with once."

"Twice actually."

"When was this? I don't remember."

"I was eight and you were taking dancing lessons and I happened to be homework," she said smiling fondly at the memory. Then her smile faded as she said, "I'm leaving town Inuyasha."

"I think I knew that."

"I won a ticket to Paris," Rin said, leaving out the part that Sesshomaru was actually the one who gave it to her. More like forced it down her throat more like, but with the ticket, she had no plans on coming back.

"That's lucky. One way?"

"Yes. It is."

"Are you traveling alone?" he didn't want to hear the answer. He almost dreaded it.

"Yes," Rin sighed looking down.

_Oh that shit head! What is he thinking?!_

Instead of thinking that out loud, he said, "You have a good trip Rin."

Rin looked up at him with sad eyes. "Thank you Inuyasha. Goodbye." She turned and left. He watched sadly as she went that he didn't notice the person standing next to him.

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha startled.

"Watch your mouth boy," Inu Taisho said turning to his youngest.

"You heard," shrugging off his father's comment about his language.

"Yes I did. Poor girl."

"No kidding. I didn't even have to tell her about everything else. What do you want to do about Sesshomaru?"

"I have an idea. I'll keep you posted. Goodnight Inuyasha."

"Goodnight."

Meanwhile, Rin made it to her room, slowly and quietly. Her body ached because it was shaking uncontrollably. She methodically got out her suitcases and started packing what she could before her flight at ten the next day.

Once she got as far as she could get, she undressed and laid down on her bed. To think, an hour ago she was kissing him. A tear slipped. To think, that she confessed to him. Another. She felt her heart break yet again, hearing his hurtful words to her. _It was all a lie,_ he said. She still didn't want to believe it.

How could she have been so stupid?!

She laid on her bed crying quietly, until her body was emotionally exhausted and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N: Well that's it. For this chapter I mean. Don't panic. Everything will be resolved next chapter.**

**Just one question though. Should I end it after next chapter or should I continue or should I make a sequel to continue it?**

**Thoughts please. R/R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Ch. 7**

Rin woke up surprisingly early. The sun hadn't even risen up yet. She got up slowly, every muscle in her body ached from being so tense the night before.

She read her clock. It read five o'clock. She sighed, making her way out of her bed and into her bathroom to take a long shower.

She turned the water on, stripped down out of her clothes and put herself under the scolding hot water. After a moment her muscles started to relax. Once relaxed she started to review the last few days in her head. Well more like through her whole life.

She just couldn't understand how her whole life, she watched Inuyasha from afar, admired him from afar, crushed on him from afar, eventually started as a bit of an obsession when she stalked him when he went to the solarium with another woman. She thought about it some more and realized something. She didn't love him at all. She didn't love Inuyasha.

She suddenly felt completely stupid. She had practically wasted her whole life on a guy who didn't and couldn't love her back. The only part of her life that she didn't waste was when she went to Paris for two years and the three days she spent with…she didn't even want to think of his name right now. She had shed enough tears over him. She had to give him some credit though. He helped her realize that she needed to move on with her life.

And she will. In Paris, the only city that she felt home in.

She stepped out of the shower once the water started to go cold. She dried herself off and put on her robe. Rin took a hand towel and wiped off the moisture that had accumulated there. She looked at her reflection and noticed the bags under eyes.

Even after the refreshing shower she just had, she still looked like shit. Rin sighed and exited the bathroom and read her clock. Five-thirty. She still had two and a half hours before she had to leave. She hadn't even told her father yet. She sat on her bed bringing her knees up to her chest.

She fell into deep thought right then. How is it possible to change your views of your 'supposed' love of your life to someone who you barely knew? How is it possible?

An idea sparked in her head. No, it's not possible. She couldn't be his…

She jumped off her bed and went into her father's library. He had tons of books he had collected over the years and one particular section was on demons. What kinds there were, how they socialize, temperaments and most especially their mating habits.

Rin picked up a book and turned to the page on dog demons.

_"Dog demons mate for life. Once they have found their mate, they will try to keep them as close as possible. If their mate happens to be another demon, when they have met, they would feel the connection as soon as their eyes met and would probably mate as soon as possible to keep the connection strong._

_ It is a little more complicated if their mate is human. For example; if the demon is male and his mate is a female human, he will know immediately, but she won't know at all until they both have some form of physical contact. It could be anything to a touch of the hand to a simple kiss. Then the female will start feeling drawn to him, leaving any previous relationship she had, behind. Both of their minds would be set completely on each other to keep their connection strong._

_ Being close is essential to keep the demon's demon in check, even with scent. The demon male will try to keep his scent on the female to ward off all other males. If apart for any length of time, the demon male would most likely go insane and vice versa if the demon were female. Sometimes it would resort to having dreams of the other person"_

_ Dreams?_ Rin had a dream about Sesshomaru the other night. After that dance. It was then that her feelings started to switch from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru completely. She knew that she shouldn't spare another thought on him, but she couldn't help it.

The dream started thus:

_They were dancing. That is all she knew. She couldn't even hear the music that was playing. It was just them on that dance floor. That was all that mattered._

_ They moved in sync with one another. It was almost dizzying. Then when he dipped her that final time the dream morphed._

_ They were both on a bed, completely naked to each other. Sesshomaru was kissing her hungrily and Rin was responding in kind, holding on to him as if her life depended on it. She grinded into him, feeling his erect member already ready for her. She felt a rumble through his chest, making her heart skip a beat._

_ Sesshomaru parted from her lips to look at her. She loved his eyes. Deep gold, but as she looked, they started to turn red. He growled a word right then, that she didn't hear, but that didn't matter. What mattered now was the fact that he was spreading her legs and positioning himself._

_ Before she knew it, he seated himself fully in one quick move. She would of let out a scream, but instead she bit into his shoulder. She felt him let out a growl. She was breathing heavily, but noticed that Sesshomaru hadn't moved yet. He was being considerate and waited till she was ready._

_ Rin let go of his shoulder and looked into his eyes. There were no words needed to be said. He started to move. Gentle at first, holding her body in a delicate manner. Then he started to go faster._

_ Rin was breathing hard, the friction between them was unbelievable. Something was building up between them, but just as she was about to release, Sesshomaru pulled out. She was about to whine, but before she knew it he flipped her and took her from behind._

_ The process started all over again. She gripped the sheets beneath her, coming to the brink fast, Sesshomaru's fast breathing right on her shoulder. Occasionally he would lick it, sending a shiver down her spine._

_ She orgasmed hard, making her body tense up with the exertion. She felt two more thrusts from Sesshomaru and felt his seed filling her and the bite on her shoulder after…_

And that was when she woke up. She shook her head vigorously in an attempt to get the images out of her head. It had felt so real she was still feeling the affects of her orgasm after she had woken up. She continued to read.

_ "If the demon were to reject the calling to one's mate, when pushed away, they would both feel immense pain. In rare cases, if this were to happen it would end in death for both parties."_

"Rin? Why are you up so early?" Rin jumped up when she heard her father coming up behind her. Might as well tell him.

"Daddy," she turned to him, "I have something to tell you."

Thomas noticed the sad look in her eyes. He went to her side immediately.

"Tell me what happened," he urged her, bringing her head to lay on his shoulder.

"The thing is Daddy. I don't even know what happened," she said.

"It's okay Rin. You can tell me," he said quietly, holding his daughter close.

And she did. She started from the moment Inuyasha picked her up at the bus stop, the solarium, the lake house, the dance, and finally what happened in Sesshomaru's office. By the end Rin was drowning herself in her own tear's again and the pain her chest only grew.

Thomas was trying to comfort his daughter the best he could, but he could not help but be disappointed in Sesshomaru. He was incredibly disappointed.

Once his daughter calmed down, he parted with her slightly so he could see into her red puffy eyes.

"Rin, know that at least one man in this world loves you with all of his heart and that's me."

Rin smiled a small smile.

"I love you too Daddy."

Thomas pulled his daughterin for one more hug. He sighed at his daughter's predicament. He looked at the clock. It read eight o'clock.

"This will probably be the last time I'll see you for a while. Let's get some breakfast and pack the rest of your things so you don't miss your flight. Okay sweetie?"

Rin could only nod her head. She parted from him and got up from the couch, dropping the book she had in her lap. She went to pick it up, but her father beat her to it.

"I'll put it away. You go get dressed."

"Thanks Daddy," she said leaving the room.

Thomas looked at the book. _Demon Mating & Their Rituals._ He started to wonder if anything she read clicked yet. He sighed putting the book back in its proper place and went to his bedroom to get dressed himself.

After Rin left, he would have to speak to Inu Taisho about some things.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Sesshomaru was sitting on the ground, against the wall behind his desk. He had managed to crawl to this spot an hour after he fell. There was a dead look to his eyes and a throbbing pain in his chest. It was almost unbearable to move.

He closed his red eyes and slowly laid his head back.

What happened? Why was it like this? What has he done? To himself and to…Rin. He only hoped that Rin didn't feel the pain he was feeling right now.

He reopened his red eyes and looked at the clock. It read five o'clock. _She's awake._ He didn't know how he knew, but somehow he knew that she was awake right now.

But he had to get up off the floor right now. It would not do well for his secretary to find him in the state he is in right now.

He willed himself off of the floor. He used his desk as support as he struggled to get up. Every muscle was tense and straining and he fought for control of his own body for a good fifteen minutes.

Once up he looked about his office. It was empty and devoid of life. He breathed in deeply and caught a faint whiff of Rin. He looked around for the source and his stare landed on the paper weight she had given. With slow movements he picked it up and brought it to his nose.

The smell was only enough to revert his eyes to their original gold, nothing more. The pain in his chest was still there, throbbing constantly. He put it back down, turned and made it to his bathroom that he had.

He turned on the light, temporarily blinding himself and stepped in front of his mirror. He looked like shit. Bags under his eyes gave him a skeleton like look. It made him look mad, like insanity mad.

He started to rip his clothes off. He suddenly felt really constricted and suffocated. Once completely naked he turned on the shower to scolding hot and stepped right under it. It was a shock to his system and after a moment he was numb to it.

_Rin._

He should have never rejected her. She was his for the taking because it was the fate's had decided. But with the situation as it was, it couldn't be helped.

_"There was a marriage. There was a merger. You got in the way,"_ he had said, but was she really in the way. Truly?

He should have never made contact with her. Never have even touched her and he wouldn't be in the mess he was in right now. He should have never kissed her, he should have never gotten close to her, he should have never…fallen in love with her.

A lot of shouldn't haves. All of a sudden he felt sick, of himself and his stomach. He heaved and spilled out whatever that was in his stomach. He sat down in the shower once his fit was over.

He didn't know what to do anymore.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N: Well to all you readers who were slightly confused over me detailing a few things I hope this chapter helped. So the story won't end till next chapter and then I plan on doing a sequel.**

** Thank you for your input, everyone, but since I gave some juice details of that dream, I'm bumping up the story to M for mature.**

**So here you go. Read and Review!**


End file.
